Kingdoms of Remnant
by Mordred66
Summary: One who knows nothing can understand nothing. The age before dust and Grimm is one that is unknown. But dark forces that have roots since then begin to descend on Remnant. This story is about a boy and the people he connects to and their battle against these forces. (Need a beta reader, PM me if you are interested.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So… about that whole "I'm not going to start this story till Volume 3?" Well…. That turned out to be bullshit. It kept digging at the back of my mind! The creative juices wouldn't stop flowing! But then I realized something. Looking back at my plans for this story, yes I went Master Xehanort up in this bitch, I realized for them to work I can't start at Volume 2. So… We're starting at Volume 1! Plus this will be a great way to relieve my boredom while I wait for more people to vote for what they want to see in Remnant Data Battles! So let's start!)

 _Legends, stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named, "dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return. So, you may prepare your guardians… Build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed… There will be no victory in strength._

 _But is that all there really is? What of the time before? The time of the forgotten past? Is mankind really just a remnant? A byproduct? Born of dust? Or… Was there something more? Something beyond the darkness of the unknown? Attempts to learn about this forgotten age have been called meaningless efforts. But one must remember… One who knows nothing can understand nothing._

 _Skies above Vale_

" _Are you sure about this master?"_ A boy remembered saying as he daydreamed, remembering the task assigned to him.

" _Of course Sora! This could help so many people! You should be proud!"_ His master had told him.

" _I don't know… Am I actually ready for something like this?_ " He had asked his master.

" _Sora, Just trust Ozpin like you would trust me and it will all be okay."_

" _Okay…_ "

And then he snapped out of his daydream as he heard a cry of "… You're the bee's knees!"

Opening his eyes he noticed a black and red haired girl arguing about something with an older blonde haired girl.

"Look I don't want to be the bee's knees okay?! I don't want to be any kind of knees!" Said the younger girl. "I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

As the blonde haired girl talked to her sister Sora thought about the younger girls situation and he could understand. He didn't want to be seen as special for being a hunter's apprentice… or the other thing.

As a news broadcast ran, it was suddenly interrupted by a hologram of a blonde-haired woman, possibly a professor, as she began to give a speech to the students in the lounge. When she finished people began to look outside the window to see the view.

'Well… It's pretty nice. Wonder what it looks like during the sunset.' He thought before he heard younger girl from earlier cry "Oh Yang gross! You have puke on your shoe!" as the blonde began to panic.

'Well… nice while it lasted.' Sora thought as he watched the younger girl try to get away from her sister.

(Play KH2.5 OST The Afternoon Streets)

 _Beacon Academy_

'Today is not my day!' Thought Jaune Arc as he ran towards the closest trash can and began to vomit. 'I hate air travel…' He thought as he finally vomited the remaining contents of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Said a voice behind him. Turning around he saw a spiky brown-haired blue eyed boy boy in a black V-neck shirt wearing a black and grey over jacket with a hood, similarly colored gauntlets, black shorts with armored sides help up by red strings, and black and yellow shoes. He also had a silver necklace with a crown charm on it.

"… Hey did you hear me?" Asked the boy snapping him out of his observations. "Oh! Uh yeah! I feel better! Air travel… it gets to me you know?" Jaune said his facing souring as he realized there was a taste of vomit in his mouth.

"Here." The boy said as he held something out to him. "That should get rid of the taste from your mouth."

In his hand was a blue and white ice cream on a stick, and if Jaune had to admit it did look pretty good.

"Oh! Uh… thanks..." He said, taking the offered ice cream before realizing he didn't even know the boy's name before he decided to introduce himself. "Ah! My name is Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, and rolls of the tongue! The ladies love it"

"Do they?" The boy asked amused.

"They will! Well… I hope they will…" He said as he muttered the last part. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Sora Hikari." The newly introduced Sora said as he took out his own ice cream.

Realizing he still had the ice cream Sora had given him he bit into it before his eyes widened.

"Salty?! But… sweet?" Said Jaune as he kept licking the ice cream despite the strange flavor.

"Trust me I had the same reaction!" Sora said giving him a grin. "It's called sea-salt ice cream."

"Huh. Do you know where I can get so-" Jaune was about to ask before he was interrupted by an explosion. "Did you…" Jaune was about to ask before Sora pointed behind him.

Standing on the courtyard that lead to the academy, was the young girl from earlier as she and another girl were covered in soot. As they shook off the soot the white-haired blue eyed girl gained an angry expression as she began to yell while the younger girl tried to apologize.

"I wonder how the explosion happened…" Muttered Sora as a black-haired golden eyed girl entered the conversation with the other two girls. "What do you think Jau- Really?" Sora said as Jaune was staring at the white-haired girl. "Jaune you ice cream is melting."

As Jaune snapped out of his daydream he panicked as he shifted his hand to keep the ice cream from dripping onto his hand.

When the other two girls left the younger girl alone Sora and Jaune decided to help her out.

As Ruby lay on the ground she couldn't but mutter sarcastically "Welcome to Beacon…" As she closed her eyes. But suddenly two shadows covered appeared over her as she opened her eyes and saw two boys standing over.

"Hey. I'm Jaune." Said the vomit boy from earlier as he offered her a hand up.

"I'm Ruby…" She said as she accepted the offered hand.

Sora smiled at the sight before laughing as Ruby asked Jaune if he was the guy who threw up on the ship.

As the trio began to walk through Beacon academy Jaune defended himself from his "incident" on the ship.

"I'm just saying motion sickness is more common than people let on."

"Look I'm sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind." Said Ruby as she enjoyed the strange ice cream Sora had given her. She noted that she would have to ask if he had anything in chocolate or fruit, preferably strawberry, later.

"Well what if I called you crater face!" Retorted Jaune as he took offence to her earlier statement.

Sora couldn't help but laugh at their argument and when Jaune introduced himself the same way he did to Sora, only to receive a "Do they?" from Ruby.

"So… I got this thing!" Ruby said as she unfolded an enormous scythe.

"Woah!" Shouted the boys in surprise as she slammed it into the ground.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked as he raised his hands.

"It's also a high impact, customizable sniper rifle." Said Ruby as she lifted it up from the ground.

"…What?" The boys responded in a dull tone causing Ruby to roll her eyes as she clarified by cocking it and saying "It's also a gun."

"Oh…" "That's cool!" Responded Sora and Jaune respectively.

"So what about you guys?" Asked Ruby in anticipation.

"Oh… Well I got this sword!" Said Jaune as took out an old, but still well maintained, looking sword "And this shield!" As the shield unfolded to its full size "The shield gets smaller… So when I get tired of carrying it I can just… put it away."

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?" Asked Ruby causing Jaune to reply with a weak "Yeah."

Stepping in Sora said "Well I think it cool! In fact one of my best friends fights with just a shield and he's a great warrior!" causing Jaune's eyes to brighten and give him a loom of thanks.

"So… What about you Sora?" Asked Ruby while Jaune looked on curious as well.

"Oh! Right." Said Sora as he extended his arm. But before Ruby and Jaune could question this a flash of light appeared in Sora's hand. When it went away Ruby's eyes sparkled in amazement while Jaune looked impressed.

In Sora's hand was a blue, white, and gold sword wrapped in a ornate filigree. At the top of the blade were "teeth" shaped like a crown. The guard was the same color as the blade and filigree with a heart shaped whole in between the blade and the guard. Finally connected by a shimmering thread to the bottom of the guard was a token shaped like a heart with a crown. All in all it reminded them of a key, but despite that it still looked like it could match the mightiest blades.(A/N: Kingdom Hearts 2 Ultima Weapon)

"Ohhh!" Squealed Ruby as she got a closer look at the blade.

"Want to hold it?" Sora asked her, smiling at her excitement.

Nodding, Sora handed her the blade as she began to give it a few practice swings. "Light... But balanced... Strong... Ow!" She said as she scratched her finger, her aura already healing the cut "...And deceptively sharp!" But she was cut short as the blade disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Hey!" Ruby pouted as Sora dismissed the blade.

"That's enough of that. Anyway... It's called the Keyblade." Sora said.

"Why is it called that?" Ruby asked as Sora gave her a teasing grin.

"I'll tell you one day..." He said, managing to resist the cuteness of her pout.

"So why did you guys help me? I was a total stranger after all." Asked Ruby, as she planned a trick to get back at Sora later.

"Well you needed help. It was just the right thing to do." Said Sora as the trio began to walk again.

"Yeah. My mom said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Said Jaune.

Ruby smiled at their answers before she stopped in realization. "Wait where are we going?"

"I don't know. I was following you guys." Said Jaune as he looked at Ruby and Sora.

"What! But I was following you guys!" Said Sora.

"Do you guys think there's a directory? Some sort... Food court?" Jaune asked as Ruby and Sora chuckled.

"Oh we are so lost."

 _Beacon Main Hall_

Soon the trio was able to find a helpful upper year student who pointed them in the right direction to the main hall. As they walked in they were happy to notice that they arrived before anything important had happened.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Said the blonde-haired girl from earlier, who Ruby had told them was named Yang, as she waved Ruby over.

Turning to the boys Ruby said "I- I gotta go! It was great to meet you guys! I'll see you after the ceremony!" As she ran towards Yang.

"Well great... Where am I supposed to find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" Said Jaune as Ruby left.

Clutching his heart Sora said "Oh! The betrayal! I guess that's how you feel about me Jaune!" Said Sora in faux sadness.

"Ack! No that's not what I mean! You're a nice... quirky guy?" Jaune started but stopped when Sora started to laugh "You were screwing with me weren't you?"

"Sorry I couldn't help it!" Sora said as he regained control of himself. "Don't worry Jaune. She said she would see us later." He finished as patted Jaune's shoulder.

"Still. Be nice to have a quirky girl to talk right now." Jaune said as they went to find a spot, not noticing the red haired girl behind them.

"So your day must be going well huh little sister? Leave you alone for just a bit and you already made two friends! And boys at that!" Yang said as she teased Ruby.

"It's not like that Yang!" Ruby yelled at Yang.

"Sure... So when did you meet them?" Yang asked as she noticed the ice cream in Ruby's hand.

"Oh I met them when, you know, you ditched me and I exploded!" She said accusingly at Yang.

"Yikes melt down already?" Asked Yang amused at her sisters situation.

"I wish! There was fire! And smoke! And Ice! And I think... Lightning?" Ruby said as recounted her experience with the Schnee heiress.

"Are you sure you're not exaggerating?" Yang said as looked at the ice cream. "You gonna finish that?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes! Yes I am!" Said Ruby, deciding to deny Yang the treat as payback. "I'm going to enjoy this ice cream that Sora gave me and you can't have any!" She said before realizing her mistake.

"Awww! How cute!" Cooed Yang as she snickered at the blush on Ruby's face. "Which one is Sora? Vomit Boy or the guy with the crown necklace?"

"Shut up Yang!" Said Ruby as she glared at Yang "This days been pretty bad as it is! There was cranky girl I bumped into, and then they explosion happened, then she yelled at me, and I just wanted it to stop!

"You!" Shouted said cranky girl as Ruby turned to face her.

"Oh no it's happening again!" Yelled Ruby as she dropped the ice cream and jumped into Yang's arms.

"Why do I feel a disturbance in the force..." Mumbled Sora as he looked around.

"What was that Sora?" Asked Jaune as his, hopefully, new friend spaced out.

"Oh nothing. So when do you think this is starting?" Asked Sora as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Getting kind of bored here..."

"I don't know… By the way, where are you from Sora?" Questioned Jaune as he looked at the brown haired boy.

"I'm from Destiny Islands; you know the famous vacation spot in Vacuo? What about you?" Asked Sora as he fondly remembered the times back on the islands.

"I've heard about those Islands! My parents went there on their honeymoon; they said it was amazing… Oh! And I'm from Vale." Said Jaune as he remembered the praises his parents gave the island, and their promise to take the whole family one day.

Remembering he wanted to ask about the ice cream Jaune said "By the way Sora where can I-" But Jaune was once again interrupted when a tall man with tousled grey hair and brown eyes took to the stage.

"Oh! This must be the headmaster." Said Sora as Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief." Ozpin began as he looked at the students assembled before him. As Ozpin began his speech the student's payed attention. But Sora was thinking of something else.

'Huh. This guy is just what the master said he would be. A bit off, coffee, cane... I can see why their friends.'

Sora was broken out of his thoughts when the women from the hologram on the bullhead, Glynda Goodwitch, told the students that they would sleep in the ball room that night before taking their initiation in the morning.

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Sora heard Jaune say to the white haired girl from earlier today, who gave him an unamused look.

Face-palming, Sora looked around while thinking 'Now... Where can I find Ozpin to speak to him?'

(A/N: Yes. This is not your normal Kingdom Hearts crossover if you couldn't tell when Sora said where he was from. Let's just say that's the first of many changes… Also I chose Ultima Weapon simply because I like the way it looks, it will not make Sora stronger and yes, other keyblades will appear. I'll see you guys next time.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thoughts

 _Beacon Academy Ballroom_

That night in the ballroom of Beacon Academy the students set up their sleeping bags in order to turn in for the night. And it is here we find Ruby in her pajamas laying on her sleeping bag and writing something in a little book. Well, at least until Yang interrupted her.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said cheerfully as she hopped onto the sleeping bag next to Ruby.

Snorting, Ruby said, "I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though.", as she looked around and saw many shirtless boys either roughhousing or flexing for the girls.

"I know I do~" Yang purred as she looked before she noticed Jaune in his blue onesie. 'Ew...' she thought, before she noticed Sora sitting next to Jaune as he sat down while giving him a 'Really' look.

'Ohh! Nice tan.' She thought as she looked at Sora's chest before she returned her attention to her little sister.

"So what's that?" She asked Ruby as she looked at the little book.

 _Sora and Jaune_

"I'm not judging you Jaune I'm just asking, Why the onesie?" Sora asked as he looked at his new friend.

"It was a gift! And what about you Mr. Shirtless?" Jaune defended himself as Sora laid down with his hands behind his head.

"Hello? Grew up on a hot island? Always had a beach next to me? I think the question answers itself." Sora said as he grew a fond smile from the memories of the islands.

"Whatever… So, what do you think initiation will be?" Jaune asked as he laid down on his own sleeping bag.

 _Ruby and Yang_

"What about Jaune?" Asked Yang as she tried to cheer up her sister, "He's… nice." She finished lamely before her eyes widened. "And Sora! The both of them are nice! That's two plus friends, a two hundred percent increase already!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, so back to one." Ruby snarked as she thought of the argument between her and the Schnee heiress.

"Now there is no such thing as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yang cheered before she caught a pillow in the face.

"Look Ruby it'll be okay. You got friends all around you; you just haven't met them yet." Yang said as she comforted her sister as Ruby sat up.

"That girl…" Ruby muttered as she saw the black-haired girl from earlier.

 _Sora and Jaune_

Realizing this was the time Jaune decided to ask the question that was on his mind since he met Sora. "So Sora, where can I get some more of that ice cream?" as he remembered the strange yet tasty treat.

"Hmm? Sorry Jaune, I would get them near where my master trained me so now I have to order them by mail before I run out." Sora said as he looked at Jaune "But just ask me anytime you got a craving okay?"

"Thanks Sora…" Jaune said as he looked up at the ceiling before he realized something "Sora what did you mean by m-" Before he was interrupted by the sound of… Cats?!

"What the…" Jaune started before he noticed the dust ball at the other side of the room. "Sora do you-" Jaune questioned his friend before he heard light breathing. Turning to the side he saw Sora had already fallen asleep with a smile on his face.

Shaking off his shock he gained a small smile as he thought 'Hopeless sleepyhead… But one I'm glad to have as a friend." Looking back he noticed that Weiss had broken up the fight and began to yell at the sisters, but before she could go further the black-haired girl they were speaking to blew out the candle, causing darkness to claim the room.

 _The next morning_

As Sora looked at his sleeping friend he tried to hide a small chuckle as he saw the position Jaune had gotten himself into during the night.

Jaune was hugging his pillow with his butt up in the air proudly.

"Jaune! Weiss is here!" Sora said in an urgent tone as Jaune scrambled to get up.

"Who!? What?! Where?!" Jaune said before he noticed his chuckling friend. "Really?!"

"Hey I tried to wake you up normally." Sora said as he looked at his friend. "But you refused to wake up! I might fall asleep easier but you sure are harder to wake up."

As Jaune gave him a deadpan look Sora smiled as he patted his back. "Come on, go get dressed and we'll go get breakfast."

Finally Jaune relented as he gave a small smile at the morning antics.

 _Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest_

As the new students assembled at the cliffs Ozpin began to address them on their task. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

As Glynda took over both Ruby and Jaune looked side to side as they tried to find a certain missing someone.

'Where is he…?' They thought as they found no sight of him.

Indeed after breakfast Sora had told Jaune that he would meet up with him after he did a quick errand. 'Come on Sora…' he thought as he returned his attention to Miss Goodwitch.

'I hope anything bad didn't happen…' Thought Ruby as her sister gave her a comforting look.

As Ruby began to pay attention again she caught Goodwitch finising with "… and each you will be given teammates, today." Causing Ruby to give a small whimper when she heard that.

And as if some cosmic power hated her Ozpin continued with "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paried with someone with whom you can work well." Causing Ruby to groan.

And just to kick her while she was down he finished with "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"Whaaattt?!" Ruby said as her world had shattered causing Jaune to mutter "Did I just hear glass break?"

Ignoring the shattering of an adorable girl's world and the cry of victory from a girl in pink Ozpin continued "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will **die**."

This caused Jaune to laugh nervously as he looked around thought 'Sora where the hell are you?!'.

As Ozpin finished giving instructions to the students he asked if there were any questions as he purposely ignored Jaune's raised hand. "Excellent! Now, take your positions!" he said as he moved away from the edge of the cliff.

As Jaune turned to ask the headmaster about how they would get to the forest and Sora, he failed to notice the platforms activating down the line.

"No. You will be falling." Said Ozpin as he looked at the nervous blonde.

His panic increasing Jaune weakly said "So… are you giving us parachutes or something?"

As Ozpin gained a look in his eyes that made Jaune swear that he was enjoying this he said "No. You will be using your own 'landing' strategy."

As Jaune was the last one on the cliff he said "Sir what about So-RAAAAAA!" He yelled as he was flung along with the other students.

As Ozpin took a sip of his coffee he heard the light rustling of grass as Sora walked up next to him and Glynda with his hands behind his head as usual.

"You were enjoying that weren't you old man?" Sora said as he watched the students' disappear over the tree line.

"I have no idea what you're speaking of my boy." Ozpin said as he hid a light smile behind his cup of coffee.

Rolling his eyes Sora looked back at the forest as he thought 'I hope Jaune and Ruby make it there okay.'

"So, do you remember our meeting yesterday?" Ozpin said as he glanced at Sora.

"Yeah…" Sora said as he remembered.

 _The previous Day_

As Sora was lead up the large tower by Miss Goodwitch he slowly began to think about what Ozpin would speak to him about before he came back to reality as the door opened to reveal Ozpin's office.

"Ah. Thank you Glynda." Ozpin said as he motioned Sora to take a seat while Glynda moved to stand next to him.

As Sora sat down he remembered the gift he was supposed to give Ozpin. "Oh, here you go sir." He said as he gave Ozpin a silver bag.

Opening it Ozpin smelled it before muttering with a small smile "Truly the happiest place on Remnant…" as he moved it to the side

"So Sora, before we begin may we see it?" He asked as Sora glanced at Glynda.

"Does she…" He started.

"You have nothing to worry from me young man." Glynda said as she looked at Sora "Despite my… apprehensions, I have met your master before and I came to respect him just as much as Ozpin."

Nodding, Sora extended his hand as he summoned his Keyblade in its usual flash of light.

Looking at the blade Ozpin noticed that while different from his old friends he could still see the resemblance. "The Keyblade, such a curious and fascinating weapon." He said as he nodded to Sora as he dismissed it.

"Now on to the main reason we are here. Sora as your master told you, I'm sure you know you will not receive a team." He said as Sora nodded.

"Yeah… Something about me being a hunter's apprentice?" He looked questioningly at Ozpin.

"Correct, that is the standard protocol for apprentices. They usually tend to go to classes and the like alone but they usually join up with other teams they make friends with when sent on missions." Ozpin said as Sora smiled at that information.

"Now the last thing that I need to ask you… Did you two truly complete it?" Said Ozpin as both him and Glynda gained a curious look on their faces.

"Yeah, we finished it about three years ago but I needed to master it before it was ready." Sora said as Ozpin gained a look of satisfaction on his face.

"This is most excellent news…" Ozpin said as mentally he did the equivalent of a crowd going wild.

"I'm happy to hear this Sora, truly I am. You may leave now and enjoy the rest of the day." Ozpin said as Sora nodded and exited the tower.

"Things are going to change… Aren't they?" Asked Glynda as she looked at Ozpin.

"Indeed they are…" Ozpin said as he looked at the silver bag full of coffee.

 _Present_

As Sora came back to the present he sniffed the air before smiling "Just a day and already you're drinking it?" He questioned as he looked at Ozpin.

"I regret nothing." Ozpin said as he continued to enjoy his coffee. "Besides, your the same with that I've cream."

Sora laughed as Ozpin looked at him accusingly. "Completely different. I can get it anytime I want." He said smugly as Ozpin rolled his eyes, but silently cursed him.

"If you two have finished…" Glynda said as she looked at the two. "The students have landed."

"Well then! Let us see this year's talent shall we?" Ozpin said as he handed Sora a scroll.

' _Good luck guys._ ' Sora thought as he turned on the scroll.

(A/N: And cut! I hope you guys enjoyed that. Oh and to darkmoonrise312, about Sora not introducing himself it was implied that he and Ruby told each other their names in between Jaune helping her up and them walking through Beacon. How else would she know his name when she asked about his weapon or in the main hall when she talked to Yang about the ice cream? Sorry about that, I just wanted to address one of your concerns. Also what is the "thing" Ozpin, Glynda, and Sora talked about? I'll leave that up to you guys to guess. Anyway… I'll see you guys next time!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

I own nothing.

It was peaceful over the skies as all was quiet. A large black bird decided to take to the skies for a bit and lifted up. As it began to move slowly and magnificently across the skies it heard a low explosion. Ignoring it, the bird continued as the small explosions grew louder. And that was when it got knocked the fuck out by a blur of black and red.

"Birdie no!" Ruby cried as she zoomed passed the bird she had knocked out.

Shaking off her anguish Ruby fired off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turned the weapon into its scythe form to catch a branch as she hopped down. Meanwhile the other students had their own plans to stop themselves from getting intimate with the ground.

Weiss used her glyphs, Ren used the blades on his guns, StormFlower, to spiral around the trunk of a large tree, Yang… well she was just having fun and used her gauntlets to push her even farther, and Pyrrha crashed through multiple trees until she rolled on a branch.

Standing up, Pyrrha turned her sword into a rifle as she looked through the scope and saw Jaune falling from the sky, arms flailing. Turning the rifle into a javelin, she took a moment to adjust her aim before throwing it, and it was long until she heard a loud 'THUNK' and a cry of 'Thanks!' "Sorry!" She said as she saw Jaune hanging helplessly from the tree.

 _Sora, Ozpin, and Glynda_

Sighing in relief, Sora thanked Oum that Jaune was caught by a javelin piercing his hood. 'I wonder why he didn't have a landing strategy.' He thought has he heard Ozpin and Glynda talk about some of the students.

 _With Ruby_

As Ruby landed in a crouch she immediately dashed into the forest repeating a mantra in her mind.

'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yang!' She thought as she stopped for a moment to shout her sister's name before dashing off once more. 'What if I can't find her?! What if someone gets to her first!? Think Ruby think!' She thought as she looked side to side 'Well there Jaune! He's nice and funny! …But I don't think he's very good in a fight' She thought sadly as she moved on.

'There's Blake!' She thought as she remembered the golden eyed girl from the day before. 'So mysterious, so calm… plus she likes books! Then again I don't think I can hold a conversation with her.' She thought sadly before moving on the last person on her list.

'Oh! There's Sora! He's nice and I was able to keep the conversation going when we talked. Plus I'm sure he knows how to fight!' She thought happily before she remembered the situation with him 'But he wasn't on the cliff… Maybe he was just a bit late!' She thought happily as she thought back to the people she knew.

'Okay… Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Sora, aaaand…'

But before she could finish time suddenly seemed to slow down as Ruby was forced to skid to a halt in front of a familiar white haired girl.

A pregnant pause followed as they locked eyes and stared at each other for a few moments. Unfortunately this ended when Weiss turned on her heel and walked the opposite direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby cried as she saw Weiss walk away. "We're supposed to be teammates…" She muttered dejectedly as she kicked the ground.

Good job Weiss. You kicked the puppy! I hope you're proud of yourself.

Ignoring the fact that she had done the equivalent of kicking a puppy, Weiss gave the occasional grunt as she pushed plants away from her. But she sighed in relief when she heard a voice above her and looked up.

And so she locked eyes with Jaune Arc, who was hanging from a tree as he gave her an embarrassed wave.

'Nope. Nope Nope Nope Nope!' Thought Weiss as she turned heel and walked back towards Ruby as Jaune groaned in dejection.

Before Ruby could decide to leave the area she was suddenly grabbed and pulled by her hood. Turning her head she saw the culprit was Weiss who proceeded to say "By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby cried in joy as they passed by Jaune, who was still shouting for their help.

"Really?! You guys are just gonna leave me?!" He yelled before sighing as he looked down, before doing a double take as he saw Pyrrha looking up at him.

"Do you… have any spots left on your team?" She said as she gave a small smile of amusement.

"Yeah… I do." Jaune said as he returned the smile.

 _Sora, Ozpin, and Glynda_

Sora smiled as Weiss turned around and dragged Ruby off in a, reluctant, acceptance of partnership. "Well at least she's willing to try…" Muttered Sora as his smile grew as Jaune partnered with Pyrrha. 'Great for him!' he thought as she helped Jaune get out of the tree.

Continuing to view the initiation, Sora frowned when Ruby and Weiss got into an argument after they retreated from some Beowolves. 'Well there goes the progress… back to square one I suppose.' He thought as switched over to Jaune.

After watching a bit he was surprised when Pyrrha had unlocked his aura, personally Sora didn't even realize that Jaune hadn't unlocked his aura, and she explained the concepts to him. 'Hmmm… Maybe I can help Jaune later?' he thought before he heard Glynda speak.

"The last pair has been formed, sir." She said as she tapped her scroll to enlarge the image. "Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy… I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."

"You may be surprised mam." Sora said as she turned to face him. "Friendships tend to work in strange ways." He said while Ozpin nodded.

"Perhaps, but Mr. Ren is better off than Miss Nikos." She said as she switched the image to Jaune and Pyrrha's trek through the woods. "I don't care what his transcripts say. That boy is not ready for this level of combat." Deactivating her scroll she continued "But I suppose we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace they should reach the temple in a few minutes. Speaking of which…" Turning to Ozpin she asked "What did you use for relics this year?"

Ozpin did not answer, his interest occupied as he saw the footage of Ruby and Weiss walking through the woods.

 _Ruby and Weiss_

"Just keep moving and we'll find the temple!" Weiss said as she turned towards a new direction.

Having enough of the argument she and Weiss had been having earlier, Ruby said in a faux imitation of Weiss voice "Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaahhh! Watch where you're going!" She stopped for a moment to switch to her normal voice before continuing "Why are you so freaking bossy!"

"I am not bossy! Don't you dare say things like that!' Weiss shouted, offended at her accusation.

"Then stop telling me what to do and treating me like a kid!" Ruby retorted.

"Then stop acting like one!" Weiss said becoming fed up.

"Well, stop acting like you're perfect!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" Weiss shouted as she turned to walk away before turning her head towards Ruby "Not yet… But I'm still leagues better than you." She finished as she walked away.

"… You don't even know me…" Ruby muttered.

 _Sora_

'Come on Ruby… Go to her! You guys can still fix this…' Sora thought as he looked at the saddened look on his friends face.

"Another pair has arrived at the temple, sir." Glynda said as Ozpin looked at her.

"Which?" He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna." She said as she returned her attention to the scroll.

'Huh. Ruby's sister eh?' Sora thought as he switched to take a look at the relics.

'Why does that temple look familiar?' He thought.

 _Yang and Blake_

Yang and Blake finally stepped out of the forest and into a clearing as they beheld the circular stone temple that housed their objective.

"Think this is it?" Yang as she looked at her partner.

In response Blake only gave her an incredulous look as she headed to the temple as her partner followed. As they entered they noticed that on the pedestal were chest pieces, but these were different than the chest pieces they've seen before.

"I've never seen chess pieces like this before…" Blake said as she looked at what appeared to be a golden horned lion.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first." Yang said as she looked around.

 _Sora_

For some reason when Sora beheld the chess piece Blake was observing he couldn't help but feel a small shiver pass through him as he hoped that, for some reason they did not choose that one.

 _Yang and Blake_

"Well I guess we should pick one." Blake said as she motioned to her partner to choose.

"Hmmm…." Yang hummed as she looked at some of the pieces before her eyes stopped on a certain piece. "How about this one?" She said as she held up a silver piece with a crown on top.

"Sure." Blake said as they walked to the center of the temple.

"That wasn't so hard!" Yang said as she looked at the chess piece.

"Well it's not like this place is hard to find." Blake said as they shared a smile.

But no sooner did she say that was when they heard a very loud scream.

'Was that a girl?' Thought Ozpin, Sora, and Glynda as they looked around.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake did you hear that?!" Yang said as she turned to her partner who only stared at the sky.

"Blake what are you lookin-" Yang started only for her to be interrupted when Blake grabbed her chin and tilted upwards. Looking up she finally noticed the black and red dot that was growing bigger while it screamed "Heads uuuuuppppppp!"

"Oh shit Ruby!" Yang yelled in panic as she prepared to try and save her sister.

 _A few minutes previously_

"How did they even?!" Sora shouted as he looked at his scroll. "I only looked away for a minute to drink some water and I come back to this?!" He shouted as he beheld Ruby and Weiss' situation.

 _Ruby and Weiss_

"Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss shouted as she held on for dear life.

"We're gonna be fine! Just don't worry about!" Ruby shouted as the wind blew her cloak back.

"I'm so far beyond worried!" Weiss said as she moved her head to avoid a bug from hitting it.

"In a good way?!" Ruby asked as she looked at her partner.

"In a very bad way you dolt!" Weiss shouted as she glared at Ruby.

"Then lets jump!" Ruby yelled as she looked for a spot to land.

"What are you?! Insane?!" Weiss shouted as she was met with silence. Turning around she saw the spot that was previously occupied by her partner was empty as she shouted "Oh, you little red bit-"

 _Present_

"Heads upppppppp!" Ruby shouted as she managed to gain Yang's attention.

But before Yang could even try to save her little sister, Jaune suddenly flew across the air and collided into Ruby! Knocking her off course and sending both of them crashing into a tree.

"Oh… Cute Beowolves…" Ruby muttered as she saw cutesy little beowolves spin around her head.

"Eh-hem!" A voice said as she regained her bearings and looked up to see Jaune, once again, hanging from a tree, but this time he was hanging upside down from a branch. "Hey, Ruby…" He muttered as he waved.

Back on the ground Blake could only look at the tree and say "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Yang was at a loss for words as she tried to process what had happened in the past few moments. But before she could speak, several crashing noises started coming from the forest as an Ursa came out, arms swinging. But it was stopped when a blast of pink energy hit it in the back, killing it, as it crashed to the ground and deposited it's rider.

"Aww!" Nora cried as she poked the dead Ursa "It's broken."

And then Ren came into the clearing panting as he leaned on the carcass of the 'broken' Ursa "Nora! Please… don't ever do that again!" He said as he looked up, only to see that Nora had ditched him once more.

"Ohh…" Nora muttered as she looked at one of the chess pieces, a silver one that was topped with a heart that ended with three points on the bottom. Grabbing it she began to dance while singing " _I'm queen of the hearts! I'm queen of the hearts!_ "

"Nora!" Ren shouted from outside the temple.

"Coming, Ren!" She said as she skipped over to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa" Blake said with wide eyes.

But before Yang could answer, another interruption, in the form of Pyrrha crashing into the clearing with a Death Stalker chasing her, appeared cutting her off.

"Jaune/Pyrrha!" The partners shouted as they noticed their respective situations.

"Woah!" Ruby cried as she saw the Death Stalker causing havoc as it chased Pyrrha. She then jumped off the tree and rolled as she ran towards Yang, ignoring Jaune's cry for assistance.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as her sister ran towards her.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as she raised her arms to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" Nora yelled as she came between the two sisters, knocking them off balance.

Before Ren could chastise Nora for her interruption, a loud screech returned their attention to the forgotten Death Stalker that was still chasing Pyrrha.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her trail?!" Blake said mouth agape.

Before anything could interrupt her again, Yang shouted "I can't take it anymore!" She began as she erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red "Can everyone just chill for two seconds before something insane happens again!?"

 _Sora, Ozpin, and Glynda_

Ozpin looked at his scroll and said "One and two. Times up."

 _The students_

"Umm… Yang?" Ruby said as she tugged her sisters sleeve and pointed up.

Looking up, Yang could only mutter "Son of a bitch I didn't mean it literally…" as they saw Weiss clinging, to an enormous Nevermore, as she called down to Ruby "How could you leave me?!"

"I said to jump!" Ruby shouted at her partner.

"She's gonna fall." Said Blake as she looked at the heiress.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby said as she looked at the black-haired girl.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned as he pointed up.

Before anyone could move to help the heiress, Jaune suddenly jumped off the branch and caught Weiss as he smile at her and said "Just… dropping in?"

Weiss was speechless as she looked at him and Jaune was starting to grow concerned. Looking down, It was at this moment that Jaune knew he fucked up as he realized that he didn't have a landing strategy. "Oh, Oum." He squeaked as they began to fall to the earth once more.

Juane faceplanted into the ground, limbs splayed out, as he groaned in pain. But his groaned turned into a muffled scream as Weiss landed on his body in a seated positon while looking at her nails.

"My hero." She said mockingly.

 _Sora, Ozpin, and Glynda_

Wincing, Sora said "I give him a seven for effort" as he observed his friend's attempt to impress Weiss.

"A six." Ozpin said as the two looked at Glynda.

After a few moments of silence passed she said "A four because of the botched landing."

Shrugging, they turned their attention back to the students as they regrouped in front of the temple.

 _The students_

"Well that's just great!" Yang shouted sarcastically as Pyrrha was thrown at them by the Death Stalker "The gangs all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby cried as she charged the large Grimm, ignoring her sisters warning.

Ruby fired Crescent Rose to increase her speed as she swung her scythe and struck the Grimm… Who ignored her attack and swiped her away with one of its pincers.

"D-Do-Don't worry! I'm fine!" She stuttered as she got back up and fired her weapon at the Grimm's face. Seeing that her shot caused no damage, Ruby sheathed her scythe and tried to retreat back to her sister.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as she noticed the return of the Nevermore returned and launched sharpened feathers at the two, separating them and causing Ruby's cape to get stuck to the ground.

Yang panicked as she tried to get around the feathers but she realized that she would not make it in time before the Death Stalker would reach Ruby. Before she could try to brute force her way through the feathers, a white blur passed by her as she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes she saw the Death Stalker frozen in ice and Weiss chastising her sister. Preparing to tell Weiss to back off she stopped when she heard Weiss say "…but I suppose I could be a bit… _difficult_ … from time to time. So… if you stop trying to show off with your childish antics, I'll try to be nicer." As she muttered the last part.

"I'm not trying to show off, I just wanted you to know I can do this even though I'm younger…" Ruby said as she looked at Weiss.

"Your fine." Weiss said reassuringly as she walked off.

"Normal knees…" She sighed in relief as her sister came up to her.

 _Sora_

Sora smiled as he saw the image that unfolded as he though 'I knew you could fix it Ruby… At least Weiss is willing to try." He frowned when the Death Stalker began to break free of its icy prison while the Nevermore began to circle back for another assault.

"It seems the last pair chose their relics." Said Ozpin as he saw Ruby grab the silver crown piece while Jaune grabbed the sliver heart piece.

"It seems we've reached the last part of the initation." Glynda said as she looked at Ozpin "Are you sure they can handle this?"

"Have faith Glynda, I have a good feeling about this group." Ozpin said as he looked at his scroll.

Sora saw that the group had arrived at the ruins of an old tower and bridge as the two Grimm prepared to begin their attack. 'Good luck guys…' Sora thought as the battle began.

(A/N: And end. Next chapter will tie up initiation and include a few other things. Also… THE RUBY VOLUME 3 OPENING CAME OUT! I HAVE NOT BEEN THIS HYPED SINCE THEY ANNOUNCED KH3! *calms down* Well! That's all for now! Also try to guess the 'thing' from last chapter and you'll win internet cookies!)

Omake

"Do I have to?" Sora wined as team RWBY and JNPR waited outside the dressing room, their costumes for Halloween already chosen.

"Come on Sora just do it please!?" Nora said as she hopped up and down in excitement. She and Ren were the only ones to see Sora's costume and while Nora hopped in excitement, Ren remained as still as normal, only a small twitch escaping every so often.

"Now I want to know what it is!" Yang said as she observed the two "Come on out Sora!"

"I admit I am curious also." Blake said as she looked up from her book.

"I just want him to hurry up so we can go!" Weiss said as she looked at her scroll.

"Come on Sora we wont laugh!" Ruby said as she and Pyrrha tried to coax him out.

"Okay..." Sora said as he opened the door reluctantly.

"Well?" he asked meekly as he looked at their shocked faces.

Sora was wearing an almost entirely black outfit that seemed to be made of faded leather. On his hands he wore white gloves that had clawed fingers, his jacket was black with grey shoulders that also included small bat wings on the upper back, the shoes were black and pointed with a grey stripe on the midsection while his legs were wrapped in what appeared to be black and red bandages. But the most noticeable things were the pointed canines that looked like fangs and the jack o'lantern mask that covered his left eye.

(Soras Vampire form)

'Oh my Oum...' The others thought as they looked at him.

Jaune and Ren had to control the giggles that tried to break out, but the girls on the other hand...

A few seconds passed before the silence was broken by a yell of "Your adorable!" Yang said as she grabbed Sora and brought him closer. "Your totally a cute monster boy!"

"Wait what?!" The boys said as the other girls got their own looks.

"That's what I told him!' Nora said as she looked at Yang.

"It's cute I admit... in a dorky way." Weiss said as she smirked at Sora's bashful expression.

Blake only had a grin on her face as she remembered the Halloween edition of Ninjas of Love. 'The younger cute monster boy and the older cat girl...'

"All who agree to Sora getting it!" Pyrrha said as she raised her hand.

Before the younger boy could protest the other girls raised their hands as Ruby proceeded to drag him towards the register.

"Wait Ruby I have to change!" Sora cried as he tried to escape her grasp.

"Nope!" She said popping the p "Your keeping that on until we say so! Besides, Jaune and Ren can get your clothes!" She finished cheerfully as Sora struggled.

Sora looked back and gave a look towards the other boys as he whimpered, but they only shook their heads as they saluted him.

"TRAITORS!" Sora cried as he was dragged off.

"Did we do the right thing Jaune?" Ren asked he picked up Sora's clothes.

"And get in the way of the girls? Better him than us man, better him than us..." Jaune said as they walked towards the exit leaving Sora to his fate.

Omake end!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello"= Talking

'Thinking'=Thinking

I don't own RWBY or Kingdom Hearts; they belong to their respective owners.

 _Sora, Ozpin, and Glynda_

"They made it tower." Sora said as the scroll showed the two teams arrive at the old tower.

"This will be their final task, let's see how they do." Ozpin said as the Death Stalker burst through the tree line.

"Woah she's got guts." Sora said as they watched Nora pelt the Nevermore with grenades from her weapon.

"But it will take more than 'guts' to get them through this Mr. Hikari." Glynda said as Ren and Blake stopped the Death Stalker from reaching Nora while Weiss got her out of the way.

When the students had reached the bridge, a small bit of fortune smiled upon them when the Death Stalker got stuck in the decorative arch at the beginning of the bridge. But this fortune soon went away when the Nevermore returned and smashed the bridge in half.

Stuck on the side of the bridge with the Death Stalker were Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake as they tried to fight the large scorpion Grimm, only for their attacks to do nothing against its armor.

'Uh oh…' Thought Sora as he saw the three before noticing Jaune and Nora on the other side of the bridge 'Come on Jaune… I know you can think of something.' He thought as he saw Jaune and Nora deciding to help the others with the Death Stalker.

When Sora finished that thought, Nora had turned her grenade launcher into a large war hammer as she struck the ground, sending Jaune flying before using the recoil of the weapon to send herself to the other side.

"Not what I had in mind but okay…" Sora said as Nora struck the Death Stalker with her hammer, managing to make it face plant into the ground. But unfortunately the recoil from her weapon sent Nora skidding back and accidently knocking Blake off the bridge.

 _Nora_

"Sorry!" She yelled to the falling Blake as she dodged the Grimm's pincers.

 _Sora, Ozpin, and Glynda_

"We're going to have to work on that girl recklessness." Glynda said as she nodded in approval when Blake was able to stop herself from falling by changing her weapon into a kusarigama-like form and throwing it towards the side of the bridge where Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it…" Sora said as he watched Blake attack the Nevermore before joining the other three girls on the tower.

The Nevermore proceeded to go through the four girl's projectile attacks unscathed and did a repeat of the bridge as it made the tower collapse on impact. As Sora saw the girls use the rubble to jump upwards to the still standing part of the tower he thought 'Hope they have a better game plan because projectiles aren't going to work… Oh? Do you have a plan Ruby?'

Indeed, the young girl had a thoughtful look on her face as she looked at Blake and Yang before she turned to Weiss and said something to her before jumping in another direction.

While this was going the Death Stalker's tail impacted an unstable part of the bridge and made it start falling. But in a surprising show of competence, Jaune took the lead as he got his teammates to start charging towards the large Grimm and in a show of effective teamwork, he and Pyrrha were able to block its attacks to give Ren an opportunity to jump on its stinger and attack it from above.

But this opportunity was short lived when Pyrrha changed her sword to its javelin form and threw it into the Death Stalkers eye, causing it to give a screech of pain and throw Ren towards a wall.

'Ouch.' Sora winced as Ren impacted the wall and hit the ground 'Despite being friends her energy must tire him out… kinda like I did Donald.' He thought as he noticed Ren not getting up as quickly.

Continuing to take the lead, Jaune had Pyrrha throw her shield to cut the stinger that had been loosened by Ren before, resulting in the stinger stabbing the Grimm in the head. Keeping the ball rolling, Jaune had Nora go next as the hyper girl jumped on Pyrrha's shield and use it as a platform to gain extra height as she shot up, before she came crashing down as she swung her hammer into the stinger, driving it deeper into the Death Stalkers head and killing. This also caiused the rest of the bridge to collapse and send Jaune and Pyrrha flying over the Grimm as they face planted and landed on their feet respectively.

"Guess you were wrong about Jaune." Sora said as he looked at Glynda.

Sighing, she said "While I admit he is still not ready for this level of combat… he did an excellent job taking the lead."

Smiling Sora looked at the scroll and thought 'Poor Ren.' As he saw the green-clad boy fall over in exhaustion.

"Now for the final hurdle." Ozpin said as he looked at the four girls battling the giant Nevermore.

As the Nevermore flew straight towards Yang she accepted the challenge and jumped into its mouth as she began to fire shotgun rounds into its throat!

"Again, more recklessness." Glynda said as she watched the blonde girl insult the large Grimm.

"Come on! I'm sure we've all done some reckless things." Sora said as he looked at the older women.

"Like the time you apparently rode a chandelier into a Grimm?" Ozpin said as Sora's eyes widened. "Or when you decided that the best way to kill a Behemoth was to hang on for dear life as you stabbed its horn?" He finished with a grin as he saw Sora's shocked face.

"How did you?!" Sora started before Ozpin said.

"Did you really think me and your master only exchanged pleasantries in our letters?" Ozpin said as a Sora gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh look! Weiss is starting Ruby's plan!" Sora said lamely as he pointed to the scrolls.

Indeed, after Yang had managed to make the Nevermore crash into the cliffs Weiss had frozen its tail feathers to the ground before she ran back to Ruby as Blake and Yang used Blake's weapon to set up a slingshot.

"Oh this is gonna be awesome…" Sora muttered as he saw Ruby hop on to the makeshift slingshot while Weiss set up a glyph behind her.

After a few seconds of what seemed to be a tiny argument Ruby shot off and caught the Nevermore in her scythe. When she did this glyphs appeared on the face of the cliff as she began to run up it, dragging the Nevermore with her as she used her semblance to help her.

When she finally reached the top of the cliff she gave one last grunt of effort as she decapitated the Nevermore's head.

"That was awesome!" Sora yelled as he looked at his scroll, ignoring Glynda's glare and Ozpin's smile of amusement.

"Well then. Now that they have overcome the last hurdle, we should be getting to main hall." Ozpin said as he motioned to Glynda and Sora to follow him.

'See ya soon guys.' Sora thought as he followed the headmaster.

 _Beacon Main Hall_

"… Jaune Arc, Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin called out as the newly christened team CRDN(Cardinal) left the stage. One the four had gathered on stage Ozpin said "The four of you have retrieved the silver heart pieces. From this day forward you will be known as team JNPR(Juniper)…"Ozpin said as the audience began to give an applause to team JNPR. "… Led by Jaune Arc!" He finished as he looked at the blonde haired boy.

"Huh?! L-Led by…?" Jaune said in shock as he tried to process the fact that he was team leader.

"Congratulations, young man" Ozpin said as he gained the same look in his eyes from earlier.

'He is enjoying this!' Jaune thought before he was accidently knocked to the ground by a friendly shoulder bump from Pyrrha.

"Sorry!" She said as the audience laughed.

"It's fine…" He said as the four walked off stage.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." He started as he motioned to the four "The four of you retrieved the silver crown pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!" He finished as he saw the shocked expressions of Ruby and Weiss.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said as she hugged Ruby.

Amid the cheers Ozpin thought 'It looks like things are shaping up to be an… interesting year."

 _The next day_

Teams RWBY and JNPR had decided to sit close to each other in the first class of the day as they entered the arena/classroom. The arena was strange though because it had poles, rails, and all kinds of other things.

"What do you think this class is?" Yang said as she looked at the others.

"I heard that it was supposed to be class that teaches us a new combat skill." Pyrrha said as she looked around the arena and equipment.

"I hope it's awesome!" Nora yelled as she hopped in excitement "What about you Jaune?" she asked her leader.

But Jaune was not listening as he was stuck in his thoughts as he wondered about the whereabouts of his friend, little did he know Ruby had similar thoughts.

'I just don't get it! I didn't see him during initiation or in the naming ceremony! Did he drop out or something?' Jaune thought as he looked around hoping to find Sora.

'Guess I'm down one friend...' Ruby thought as she saw Sora nowhere in sight.

"Are you two okay?" Asked Pyrrha as she noticed their expressions.

"Their worried about their friend." Yang said as she looked at the others "They said that they didn't see him at all yesterday."

"Maybe he just didn't cut it?" Weiss said bluntly as she looked at the two team leaders.

"Don't say that!" Ruby said as she gave a slight glare to Weiss.

"Hey! I'm just being honest! Maybe he-" Weiss started, but was interrupted when Gylnda Goodwitch walked to the center of the arena.

"Quiet down children." Glynda said as she looked at the students. When they fell silent she continued "Now this class will teach you a brand new recently develop skill that will not only help you in the wilds against the Grimm but also in the cities as well." Before she could continue a students raised their hand to ask a question "Yes?"

"So Miss Goodwitch you're the teacher?" The student asked confused as he thought that Goowitch was the combat instructor.

"No, I am here to introduce your teacher and observe him for his first day." She said as the student nodded in understanding. "Now, please welcome your new teacher." She said as she motioned to the side door of the arena.

The students heard footsteps coming from the door and as soon as a person walked in, some thought it was a joke while others we're shocked, but none more than Ruby and Jaune.

Taking his hands off the back of his head the new teacher gave a bright smile and said "Hi! My name is Sora Hikari and I'll be your teacher for this class!"

(A/N: And done! Now before anyone asks, yes Sora is still a student he's just gonna be teaching that class then going to classes like the other students. Last chance guys! Guess the thing that he's gonna teach them. See ya next time!)

Omake

"Woah! That was a tough day..." Jaune said as he and Ren opened the door to their dorm. "Hey Ren have you seen Sora and the girls?" He asked his teammate.

"No, now that you mention it I haven't-" Ren started but he was interrupted when Jaune yelled in pain as he shot his hand back from under his bed.

"What the hell?!" Jaune shouted as he looked at his healing hand. "What was that?!"

Staying silent Ren looked under Jaune's bed and his eyes widened when a brown blur shot out into the center of the room.

"What." Jaune said flatly as he beheld the small growling lion cub in the center of the dorm. The cub had brown fur with white patches on the paws, muzzle, and chest. Its mane was spiky and it wore a familiar crown necklace around its neck and had blue eyes.

"Sora?!" Ren yelled as he realized who this cub was.

"Jaune!? Ren?!" Sora yelled as he stopped growling, realizing who they were "Guys you gotta help me!" He cried as he looked at the two boys.

"Sora what the hell happened to you?!" Jaune said as he forgot about his injured hand.

"No time! You gott-" Sora started but was interrupted when the door was broken down.

"There you are!" Weiss said smiling as she and the other girls entered the room.

"Yeah! We just bought you the cutest outfits ever!" Yang said as she and Blake held up a few costumes.

"Come on Sora! Lets go to our room!" Ruby said as she looked at Sora.

Turning his head Sora looked at the boys and mouthed 'HELP ME!'

But before the boys could decide, Pyrrha gained a sickly sweet smile as she looked at the two and said "You two aren't possibly thinking about taking Sora away from us, right?"

"Yeah cause if you were... we might have to break your legs." Nora said as she gained a similar smile to Pyrrha.

"Make your choice boys..." Blake said as she looked at two nervous boys.

"Sora..." Ren started but was interrupted when Jaune yelled

"Its been an honor playing with you my friend!" As he handed Sora to Pyrrha.

"YOU TRAITORS!" Sora yelled as the girls took him to RWBY's dorm.

"Jaune, are you sure we should have done that?" Ren asked his team leader.

But before Jaune could answer him they heard two new voices behind the door.

"Who is this cutie?!" Asked a voice they recognized as Velvet Scarlatina.

"It's Sora!" Said Ruby as they could hear Sora's futile attempts to escape Pyrrha's grasp.

"Woah. How did that happen?" The second voice, that they recognized as Coco Adel, chuckled.

"Long story, but we're gonna dress him up! Want to join us?!" Yang said.

"Ohh! I know just the place we can take him to get the cutsest outfits!" Coco said as they could hear Sora scream a silent scream.

"Oh! Do tell!" Weiss said as the others walked off.

"Ren. It was either that or face the wrath of eight girls who could kick our asses. I'll have regrets later, but for now... we salute our fallen comrade." Jaune said as he saluted while Ren joined him.

'May Oum be with you, you poor bastard.'


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Just to make sure we are all on the same page and to keep people from asking, Yes Sora is wearing his KH3 clothes.)

"Hi! My name is Sora Hikari and I'll be your teacher for this class!" Sora said cheerfully, ignoring the shocked expressions of the students.

"S-Sora?!" Ruby said in shock as she saw the boy standing next to Goodwitch.

"But how- He wasn't in initiation!" Jaune said as he saw his friend, though inside he was happy that his friend was still attending Beacon.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Asked a first year student "You gotta be kidding me?! Shouldn't he be a syudent or something?" He said.

"Yes… You see the answer to that is quite simple, Mr. Hikari will not only teach this class but he will also be a student like the rest of you." Glynda said as she looked at the students.

"But I didn't see him at initiation!" Another student said as she looked at Sora with a critical eye.

"Ah yes, you see Mr. Hikari did not need to do the initiation like the rest of you because he is a Hunter's Apprentice." Glynda answered, causing some students eyes to widen.

"A hunter's apprentice? What's that?" Jaune asked as he looked at his teammates.

"A hunters apprentice is a person who has received direct education from a hunter/huntress." Weiss started as she looked at the blonde boy. "While not rare, they're not common either because a lot of hunters and huntresses don't have the time to take an apprentice."

"She's right." Pyrrha said as she looked at Jaune "If I'm right the last apprentice to come to Beacon was in last year's graduating class."

"So… if he has a teacher why did Sora come here?" Jaune asked confused.

"It depends, it's usually a requirement for apprentices to be sent to the closest academy to test their skills once in a while or their masters send them their either as a test or to be taken care of while they do a dangerous mission." Surprisingly, Yang said as the others gave her a strange look. "Hey! I know stuff!" She only received blanker stares in return "Fine I heard my dad and uncle talking about it." She huffed as the others nodded in understanding.

"I wonder which one it is though. Is it for a test? Or is his master on a mission." Blake said as she looked at the boy.

"You gotta be kidding me!" A tall boy said who the teams recognized as the leader of team CRDN. "This pipsqueak teach us?! How old is he anyway?!" He continued as the others realized that they didn't know how old Sora was.

Unaware that Sora was counting on his fingers behind her, Glynda said "Mr. Winchester! Despite Mr. Hikari's position as a student you should show him as much respect as you-"

"I turn sixteen in a few months!" Sora said interrupting her.

"He- He's barely older than Ruby!" Weiss said as she tried to process this information.

"Well Ruby, looks like you don't have to worry about being younger than everyone!" Yang said as she clapped her sister on the shoulder.

"He's quite young though…" Pyrrha said as she looked into his eyes. Despite their cheerful warmth she saw years of experience.

"No way!" Cardin said as he looked at Sora "This is ridiculous!"

"Hey what's your name?" Sora said as he looked at Cardin.

"Cardin Winchester, why?" Cardin asked as the students started to listen.

"How about this, you fight me and I'll show you what I'm going to teach you. You win and I'll admit I'm not fit to teach. I win and you sit down and pay attention. Sound fair?" Sora said as he offered his terms.

"You got a deal!" Cardin said as he stood up and walked towards the locker room to change into his combat gear.

"Mr. Hikari I must ask you to-" Glynda started before Sora raised her hand to stop her.

"Miss. Goodwitch, unless they see this they are not going to take me seriously. Trust me; I had the same reaction to my master. That was the only time I made that mistake. So please, you gotta let me do this" Sora said as he looked at the older women.

"… Fine. This better work though." Glynda said as Cardin stepped into the arena with his armor and mace.

Standing back, Glynda activated her scroll and turned on the aura meters in the arena. While she did this, Cardin saw that Sora did not have a weapon "Hey kid! Where is your weapon?"

"Right here!" Sora said as he extended his hand and made the Keyblade appear.

"Ohhh!" Ruby said as she leaned closer to get a better look. "I can finally see it in action!"

"Talk about a weird sword though… Why does it remind me of a key though?" Yang said as Sora bent his knees and got into his combat stance.

"Now that I think about it your kind of right." Blake said as she looked at the crown themed weapon.

"I wonder though... Why is the blade covered by filigree?" Pyrrha wondered as she examined the blade.

"Do you think the crowns are his symbol or something?" Nora asked as she noticed the crown designs.

"Possibly." Ren said.

"Are the two of you ready?" Glynda asked as she looked at the combatants.

"Ready!" Sora said as he looked at Cardin.

"Yeah!" Cardin said as he gave his mace a practice swing.

(Play KH2.5 OST Rowdy Rumble)

"Begin!" She said as Cardin charged towards Sora with his mace held above his head.

Instead of dodging like most thought he would, Sora blocked the mace with his keyblade before sidestepping and striking him across the ribs.

"He's stronger than he looks." Ren said as Sora and Cardin continued to trade blows.

"Yeah! He's blocking that mace no problem! Nora said as Sora leapt over Cardin to dodge a downward swing of his mace.

"I feel like Cardin walked into an obvious trap…" Jaune said as he noticed Cardin's eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Stand still you little pipsqueak!" Cardin yelled as Sora dodged another attack.

"Hmmm… Nah!" Sora said as he struck Cardin with another combo, sending him skidding away.

Growling in annoyance Cardin began to fire explosive blasts from the tip of his mace, which Sora proceeded to dodge while running towards Cardin. When Sora reached Cardin they both swung their weapons and engaged in a blade lock, complete with sparks between their weapons.

"Give up yet punk!?" Cardin grunted as he pushed Sora back slightly.

"Nah! I'm just getting started!" Sora said as he began to regain his lost ground and push Cardin back. 'Now!' he thought as he swung his keybalde up causing Cardin to lose balance and move his mace away from his chest. Taking the opportunity Sora covered the keyblade in aura and used Guard Break to hit Cardin in the chest and knock him down near one of the pillars dotting the arena.

'What the hell was that?!' Cardin thought as he got up.

"Well I guess it's time to show you guys the surprise." Sora said as he began to glow in a blue aura.

"What the…" Yang said as the aura fully manifested around Sora.

"How is he doing this?" Asked Ruby as she looked at Sora's dark blue aura.

"This is what I call _Flowmotion_!" Sora said as he shot towards Cardin at high speeds.

Thinking that he was going to attack him again Cardin raised his mace to defend himself, but was surprised when Sora shot past him. But the surprise was cut short when he received multiple kicks to the back of the head as Sora spun around on the pole.

When Sora delivered the last kick to Cardin's head that caused him to be sent flying, he shot towards a wall and actually stayed on it! Sora then quickly jumped from wall to wall before he appeared above Cardin with his weapon raised.

"Shock Dive!" Sora yelled as he dropped next to Cardin, a large shockwave of energy erupting as he impacted the ground.

Losing his grip on his mace Cardin was sent into the air once more. When he regained his bearings his eyes widened in shock as he saw Sora in the air next to him, holding his mace!

"Hope you don't mind if I borrow this!" Sora said as he began to strike Cardin with his own mace before slamming it into his chest, making him impact the floor.

(End KH2.5 OST Rowdy Rumble)

"And that's the match." Glynda said as she saw Cardin's aura in the red. "Perhaps this will show you to respect your teachers Mr. Winchester?" She asked Cardin as he was standing up.

"Yes mam…" He said.

"Then you may return to your seat." She said as Cardin nodded.

"Okay!" Sora said excitedly as he appeared next to Glynda "Does anyone have any questions before I begin the lesson?" He asked as multiple hands shot up. "Yes… You Miss…?"

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss said as she looked at the brown haired boy "What was that?" She asked, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"That was what my master and I decided to call Flowmotion!" He started while pacing around "When I use Flowmotion I cover my body in aura in order to jump off walls, grind on rails, leap higher than normal, and attack opponents in different ways! It even works on trees and other objects in nature." He explained before deciding to take another question. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Blake Belladonna, how did you and your master discover this?" She asked as other students began to listen intently.

"Well my master had told me that he first thought about it in a dream. Then about three years after becoming his apprentice he told me that he had reached the halfway point but was stuck. So I helped him, and together we managed to complete the technique after another three years." Sora said as he noticed some students gained a look of apprehension on their faces.

"Uhm… Mr. Hikari?" Asked a girl with rabbit ears.

"Yes, Miss…?" Sora trailed off.

"Velvet Scarlatina." She said, answering Sora's question "Will it take us that long to learn it?" She asked.

"Oh no! While you won't master it no time it won't take you guys three years like it did me. Because me and my master worked out the problems in the technique you guys should have a good grasp on the technique by next semester!" Sora said causing some of the students to get excited "But! It won't be easy. You will have to practice every day in order to see results, am I clear?" He said as he received confirming nods.

"Sir?" Asked Pyrrha as she raised her hand.

Sora nodded as he motioned her to introduce herself and ask her question.

"Pyrrha Nikos, Can you tell us some of the moves we can do with flowmotion?" She asked as she remembered the 'Shock Dive' from earlier.

"Yeah! First is the 'Pole Spin', you use that on vertical pole-like surfaces to spin around them and its useful for kicking nearby opponents." He said as some students snickered at the multiple kicks Cardin had received "Then theirs 'Pole Swing', which is similar to Pole Spin except you use it on horizontal poles. Next is 'Kick Dive', after kicking yourself off a wall you spin towards the opponent while generating shockwaves on the ground. Then the 'Buzz Saw', after swinging off a vertical pole you do a spinning attack towards an enemy. This next one is for when you encounter large enemies, it's called 'Blow-off', it's like pole spin except the enemy is the pole but this lets you hurl them to other enemies or just away from you. Next is the 'Wheel Rush', after using pole spin you launch yourself towards an enemy while spinning like a wheel to deal damage. Next is the 'Sliding Dive' where if you are grinding on a rail you can warp next to your opponents and begin your attacks. Finally, my personal favorite the 'Shock Dive', as you saw earlier if you use flowmotion and gain some height in the air you can strike downwards and create shockwaves on impact!" Sora finished as he noticed some students begin to take notes. "But I encourage you guys to try and make your own techniques with flowmotion!"

Seeing the students nod he said "Who wants to see a demonstration?"

(A/N: And cut! I hope you guys enjoyed that!)

Omake

The camera hovered above Beacon before zooming into the foliage as a pair of blue eyes peeked out of it and onto its target. "You traitors are gonna get it…" Muttered Sora, still stuck in his lion cub form as he saw Jaune and Ren practicing.

Yes, Sora had managed to escape the girls but the victory was hollow as he knew they would find him quickly. 'Only one chance…' He thought as he noticed their unattended bags.

 _A few minutes later_

"Jaune!" Yelled a female voice as the two boys turned around to see the eight girls from earlier. "Have you seen Sora?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around.

"He escaped?" Jaune asked as the other girls began to search around.

"Yes, we were hoping you two had seen him." Blake said as she looked through a bush.

"Well no we haven't." Ren said as the girls gained look of disappointments.

But Coco's eyes narrowed as she noticed one of the bags nearby begin to twitch. "Then I guess you guys won't mind if we check your bags then." She said as she began to walk towards them.

"Wait what?!" Jaune said as the other girls gained looks of understanding.

"Yeah, if you haven't seen him surely you have nothing to hide." Ruby said as she joined Coco.

"Girls this is rid-" Ren started before he was silenced by the sickly sweet smiles of Nora and Pyrrha. "I mean go ahead!" He added quickly.

Nodding, Ruby and Coco opened the bags and gained frowns on their faces as they looked at the two boys of JNPR. "Haven't seen him huh? Then what the heck is this?!" Ruby said as she showed the contents of Jaune's bag.

A hiding Sora.

"Woah woah! We didn't-" Jaune started before he and Ren gained a cold feeling death.

"Jaune/Ren…" The other girls growled as they advanced on them.

"EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES TRAITORS!" Sora yelled as he hopped out of the bag and began to run away.

"Ren." Jaune said as the girls split into two groups, one to catch Sora, the other to beat their asses.

"Yes Jaune." Ren said as he began to gain a look of fear.

"We should go." Jaune said as he began to turn around.

"Yeah, we should." Ren said as they began to run for their lives.

If one were to walk across Beacon that day they would be able to hear screams of pain and a boy screaming "SORA WE'RE SORRY! SAVE US!"

But the screams were ignored as the males of Beacon, even team CRDN, saluted their fallen comrades and said.

"May Oum be with you, you poor bastards."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter, before we begin I just have to say… I SAW THE RWBY VOLUME 3 PREMIRE ON SATURDAY AND IT WAS SO GOOD! Sorry… about that, I'm just so happy right now. Anyway, on to the chapter!)

In response to Sora's question many of the students gave nods and positive responses.

"Okay! First, are the 'Rail Slide' and 'Wall Jump'." Sora said as he started to glow in blue aura again.

Dashing to the nearest wall at high speeds, Sora planted his feet against it before jumping off to the next and repeated the process until he gained enough height to reach one of the rails hanging from the ceiling. "Now, for the slide!" Sora said as he landed on the rail and began to slide along it at high speeds. "Okay everyone! Keep an eye on that practice drone over there!" He said as a drone activated.

Seeing that he had everyone's attention Sora then seemingly disappeared before he reappeared behind the droid and sliced it in half.

"Woah! Which was that move?!" Ruby asked, shocked at how fast Sora moved behind the droid.

"I believe that was the 'Sliding Dive' he spoke of before." Pyrrha said as she thought about combing those moves with her semblance.

"Well it was cool!" Yang said as Sora showed the Pole Spin and Swing.

"But I wonder… What kind of dream does someone have that makes them think of something like this?" Blake said as she remembered how Sora said his master thought of it in a dream.

"Okay!" Sora said, having finished showing the Buzz Saw and Wheel Rush moves. "Miss Goodwitch, can you send it in?" He asked the blonde professor.

Nodding, Glynda typed a few commands into her scroll as a large combat drone activated.

"Now, the Blow-off technique is really useful for larger enemies. Either to get some breathing room or for something more… pragmatic." Sora trailed off, but the students understood.

"Quite useful." Ren said as Sora charged towards the drone and spun around it before throwing it into the wall hard enough to leave cracks. "If we are ever on rooftops or near a cliff this move could be the difference in life and death." He finished as the others nodded in agreement.

"Now since you already saw Shock Dive earlier I'll finish off the demonstration with Kick Dive." Sora said as he dashed to the wall. Kicking off the wall he began to spin like a drill as shockwaves of energy trailed behind him while an aura of energy covered his weapon to increase its power and range. He then finished the move by raising his arm and stabbing his blade into the ground as a shockwave of energy burst out.

Standing up, he dismissed his weapon just as the bell rung, signaling the end of the class. "Okay everyone, be sure to come in your combat clothes tomorrow and I'll answer any questions you have while we begin practicing tomorrow, okay?" Sora asked, receiving multiple 'Yes, Mr. Hikari' and nods as the students began to leave for their next class.

As Sora began to walk out of the arena to change into his uniform he caught the eyes of the leaders of team RWBY and JNPR as he gave a bright smile and wave. Receiving a smile and wave in kind he walked out of the arena to head to his own classes.

 _Professor Port's Class_

"So why didn't you tell us you were a teacher Sora?!" Ruby asked as she looked at the brown haired boy sitting next to her.

"I have to agree with her." Jaune said from his position in the row above them "You had us thinking you dropped out before the first day or something!"

"Sorry, it just didn't come up you know?" Sora said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh my! Sorry about that 'Mr. Hikari!'" Ruby said in a playful tone.

"Please don't call me that outside of the flowmotion class…" Sora said with a fake pout "It's really awkward."

Chuckling Yang asked "So Sora, where are you from?"

"I'm from the Destiny Islands near Vacuo." Sora said as he smiled at his memories of home.

"What?! I've always wanted to go there!" Yang said as she processed what Sora said "I heard that the beaches there are the best!"

"Yeah, I have a lot of great memories of those beaches…" Sora said as he started to miss the ocean a bit.

Seeing his sad smile Blake decided to change the subject by asking "So do you know why your master sent you here Sora?"

"No, he only told me that he needed to do something really important… oh, and that I, as he put it, 'Needed to experience firsthand the wonders of school'." He said as he made quotes with his fingers, making some of them laugh.

"Well, all I can say is that I am actually quite excited to start learning about flowmotion tomorrow!" Nora said excited at the prospect of learning something fun.

"Glad you're excited, hopefully some of the other students feel the same." Sora said just as Professor Port entered the classroom and began the lesson.

"Monsters, deeeemons, prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey!" Port said as he looked at the students.

'Aaaaannnnddd, I'm bored and zoning out.' Sora thought as he placed his chin on his palm and zoned out.

Seeing that none of the students laughed at his joke, Professor Port continued on with his speech as other students fell into various states of attention.

'Well master if this is the first hand experience you wanted me to have, then it sucks.' Sora thought as Port's speech ended and he began a tale of a 'young and handsome man'… and by that Port meant himself.

As Weiss focused on taking notes and paying attention to Port's, admittedly boring, speech she noticed Ruby was very focused on writing 'notes'. 'Huh, I guess she can pay attention when it matters.' Weiss thought, happy that her leader was taking class seriously.

Ruby then stopped writing on the paper and showed it to her team. Instead of notes it was actually a drawing of Port with 'Professor Poop' written underneath, causing Blake and Yang to let out stifled laughter while Weiss thought 'Or maybe not.' As she gained a look of annoyance.

Ruby then turned and tapped Sora's shoulder to show him her drawing. 'Bad move you dolt, now you're going to get it.' Weiss thought as Sora regained his senses and looked at the drawing. But instead of the reprimand Weiss expected, Sora instead covered his mouth, eyes full of mirth, as he tried to contain his laughter at the picture. 'He- He doesn't even care?! How unprofessional!' Weiss thought as Sora gave a thumb up to Ruby.

"Ah-heh-hem!" Port said when he noticed some students weren't paying attention. When he was sure he had their attention again he finished his tale with "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Taking a bow at the end as Weiss began to get more frustrated with Ruby's antics.

As Port began to explain the moral of the story and what a true huntsman had to be, Ruby began to balance a book and apple on her pencil, fall asleep, play a children's card game with Sora and Jaune, and began to not so subtlety eat some chips that Nora brought in, all while Weiss's anger slowly rose.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked at the end of his speech.

"I do, sir!" Weiss said as she raised her hand.

"Does Weiss seem kind of mad?" Ruby whispered to Sora and Jaune, who shrugged in response, as Weiss began to scream internally.

"Well, then, let's find out!" Port said as he gestured to the growling cage at the other side of the room "In combat!"

Nodding, Weiss exited the room and returned a few minutes later in her combat outfit and wielding her rapier, ready to engage what lay in the cage.

"Gooooo, Weiss!" Yang said as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Fight well!" Blake cheered as she waved a small flag that said RWBY.

"How did she get that so fast?!" Jaune said as he saw the flag.

"Gift shop, duh." Sora answered his friend.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered to support her partner.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss said in a annoyed tone.

"Oh, um… sorry…." Ruby muttered.

'How come she only said that to Ruby?' Sora thought as he looked at the heiress before turning to the leader of team RWBY. "Hey, chin up! I bet she's just having a bad day!" Sora said as she tried to cheer Ruby up.

"Yeah… You're probably right!" Ruby said as she regained her smile.

"Alright!" Port said as he pulled out his axe "Let the match… begin!" He yelled as he swung his axe and broke the cages lock, revealing a Boarbatusk, a boar like Grimm, inside the cage as it immediately charged towards Weiss when it realized it was free from its cage.

Weiss used Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side as she readied herself for the Grimm's next attack. But instead of charging again the Boarbatusk stood at a distance, studying Weiss, as its eyes moved from her to her weapon.

Taking the initiative herself, Weiss sped towards the Grimm at high speeds. Realizing this, the Grimm decided to meet her as it charged towards her once more. When they met at the center, Weiss tried to stab the Grimm in the skull, but the Grimm caught the weapon in its tusks, causing the both of them to struggle against each other.

"Come on, Weiss, show it whose boss!" Ruby cheered only to receive a glare in kind from Weiss.

Unfortunately this moment of distraction allowed the Grimm to rip her sword from her grasp and send it flying away as Weiss was knocked back by the Grimm's tusks.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon!" Port said, interested in how Weiss was going to get out of her current predicament.

Looking up, Weiss managed to avoid being skewered by the Boarbatusk as it charged past her and crashed into the desk. Taking the opportunity while it was dizzy, Weiss slid towards her sword and stood up just as the Grimm regained its bearings.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"Ruby started but was interrupted when Weiss shouted.

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Hurt at her rebuttal, Ruby became quiet as Sora laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 'Definitely not a bad day… I'll see if I can talk to her.' Sora thought as Weiss turned back to her opponent.

Turning towards Weiss, the Boarbatusk leapt into air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly as it landed and launched itself at Weiss. Thinking back to her class earlier Weiss decided to take a page from Sora's book as she stood her ground. Just before the Grimm could run into her she immediately used her semblance to create a Glyph in front of her. When the Grimm ran into the glyph it stopped rolling as it floated in the air stomach facing Weiss. Taking the opportunity she kicked it in the stomach and it was sent flying into the wall.

Impacting the wall, the Grimm squealed in pain as it slid down to the ground, but before it could get back on its feet, Weiss appeared in front of it and stabbed her blade into its stomach, killing it.

"Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port said as Weiss stood up from her exhausted position. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and… stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

As the students began to leave the room Sora and the two teams noticed Weiss glare and turn away to the exit in a quick fashion.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune said, not understanding what made Weiss so angry.

As the remaining members of team RWBY shared a worried look, Sora merely looked on at Weiss's retreating figure.

 _Later that day_

Weiss walked through Beacon academy as she thought back to Professor Port's, trying to decide what she should do.

"Come on Weiss you can figure this out…" She mumbled to herself as she passed one of the patios that contained many seats and tables for the students. "Huh?"

(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: At Dusk, I Will Think of You.)

She noticed a person sitting on the rail at the edge of the patio, seeing the brown spiky hair she immediately realized who it was.

"Hey Weiss." Sora said as he turned around.

"Mr. Hikari…" Weiss said out of reflex.

"What did I say earlier?" He said in a faux-chiding tone.

"Sorry, Sora." She said as he gained a smile.

"Come on." Sora said as he patted the spot on the rail next to him.

Thinking about for a moment Weiss sighed when she decided to just do it. Sitting next to Sora she was about to speak when she suddenly saw a stick of ice cream held in front of her. "Oh… Thanks…" She muttered as she accepted the ice cream.

"You're welcome." Sora said as he bit into his own ice cream as he looked at the setting sun.

Looking at her ice cream she gave it a small lick as her eyes widened 'Salty… but sweet?' She thought at the strange taste.

"Everyone has that reaction." Sora said, interrupting her from her thoughts. "Everyone always thinks the same thing but they tend to enjoy it soon afterwards."

Nodding, Weiss began to eat her ice cream as she looked at the sunset. Admittedly it was a very beautiful sunset and she could see why Sora was here.

"So, what's bothering you?" Sora said, interrupting her thoughts as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell that something was bothering you when you snapped at Ruby and I saw you talking to Professor Port." Sora said as he bit into his ice cream before speaking once more. "So?"

Delibirating for a few moments Weiss decided to tell him how she felt that she should have been leader of team RWBY and the conversation she had with Port.

"Hmm…" Sora mumbled as he looked at the sunset. "Did you ever think about it from her perspective?"

"Her perspective?" Weiss asked.

"From Ruby's, think about it. She's a fifteen year old girl that was thrusted into a leadership position. I'm sure she wasn't so happy herself." Sora said. "She was most likely nervous, scared, and worried."

"I… didn't think about that." Weiss said, remembering that Ruby didn't seem happy with Ozpin's decision at initiation.

"Weiss, I'm sure that Ruby just wants to show you that she can be a good team leader despite what you might think. Heck! I'm sure that as her partner she is going to come to you for advice anyway!" Sora said to reassure the white-haired girl.

"I- I think you're right." Weiss said as she looked at the ice cream in her hands.

"Just give Ruby a chance and be her friend, and I'm sure that she will prove to you that she can be a great leader… and maybe you two are more alike than you think." He said as he looked at the heiress.

"… Thanks Sora." She said as she gave him a smile.

"You should smile more often. You look a lot better with it." Sora said, not noticing the small blush on Weiss face.

"Oh! Uh… thanks." She said as she finished the ice cream and noticed some words on the stick. "Winner?"

"Lucky!" Sora said as he looked at the stick. "It means you win a prize."

"What's the prize?" Weiss asked, curious at Sora's reaction.

"Don't know. But you have to redeem it where I bought it, and it sure isn't in Vale." Sora said.

"Oh…" Weiss muttered as she looked at the stick.

"But you should save it. One day I might take you and the others to the place." Sora said as she looked at Weiss "It'll be awesome it's the happiest place on Remnant!" He finished with a smile.

"I'll hold you to that." Weiss said as she put the winner stick in her pocket and got of the rail. "Thank you Sora." Weiss said.

"Your welcome, I think you know what you have to do now." Sora said as Weiss gained a look of understanding.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she left the patio.

Finishing his ice cream, Sora looked at the stick and muttered "Nope." As he tossed it behind him and managed to land it in the trash can. Looking up he smiled and thought 'Maybe this firsthand experience won't be so bad.'

(End Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: At Dusk, I Will Think of You.)

 _Mysterious Place_

(Play Kingdom Hearts 1.5 OST: Dive into the Heart-Destati-)

In a strange dark place no light could be seen. But suddenly a glimmer of light appeared and brightened to such a degree that one would have been blinded if they looked at it. When the light disappeared it revealed a large stained-glass pillar, The station of Awakening. The top of the pillar had blue glass and displayed an image of a tropical island. But what covered the majority of the pillar was an image of a young boy in a white and red outfit holding a blue sword-like weapon. (A/N)

Three smaller circles near the image of the boy showed three strange people, friends of the boy, while two more circles were nearby, but not showing an image like the others but glowing in a yellow light. Soon afterwords, a small ball of light touched the pillar causing it to glow in a bright light. When the glow receded it revealed a third glowing circle next to the first two.

 _Another heart has been touched, and with it a new bond has been forged_

(A/N: And done! For those who are curious, just imagine the Station of Awakening but bigger than the original and with Sora holding Ultima Weapon instead of Kingdom Key. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and that little heart to heart between Sora and Weiss. Please positive reviews and constructive criticism! See ya!)

Omake! (Semi-Canon)

"Sora! Sora, come quick!" Ruby yelled as she skidded to a halt next to Sora.

"Ruby what's wrong?!" Sora said, worried that something bad happened.

"There's no time! Come on!" Ruby said as she grabbed Sora and used her semblance and flowmotion to drag Sora along.

"OW! Ruby wait!" Sora yelled as he felt his arm being pulled out from its socket.

Soon afterwards they arrived in front of team RWBY's dorm where the other members waited.

"What is this about?!" Sora yelled, worried that something had happened.

"Sora it's terrible! We…" Yang started as Sora leaned in "…locked ourselves out." She finished as Sora faceplanted into the ground.

"So… can you use your Keyblade and work your magic?" Yang asked.

"… The stuff I go through for my friends…" Sora muttered as he summoned his Keyblade and tapped the lock.

Omake end!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(A/N: Hey guys! I'm here with the next chapter! Anyway, this is gonna be a sort of shorter filler chapter before I move on to Jaunedice next. Although here is something I need you guys to do. I need you guys to vote for who Sora will fight next chapter! After Jaune and Cardin's fight I will have Sora fight and show his semblance! So please say who you want to see Sora fight in the review (Except Jaune and Cardin obviously) Anyway, let's get to it!)

"Huh, this coffee is pretty good." Sora muttered as he looked at his travel mug. "I should drink form Ozpin's stash more often."

* * *

 _Ozpin's Office_

"Somebody took some of my coffee..." Ozpin muttered with narrowed eyes. "... I bet it was Oobleck."

With the culprit identified Ozpin went to interro- er- question, his old friend.

* * *

 _Sora's Class_

"Why do I feel like I sentenced an innocent man to feel incredible pain?" Sora muttered as he saw the students walk into the class.

As soon as the students gathered in the arena, Sora put his coffee mug down and addressed them "Alright class, time for your first lesson!"

"Um… Mr. Hikari?" Ruby asked as she raised her hand, giggling a bit inside when she saw the discomfort on Sora's face when she addressed him by his , 'teacher name'.

'Why did you have to tell them to call me that Miss Goodwitch?' Sora thought as he shook his head and looked at Ruby. "Yes Miss Rose?"

"What's up with all the pillows?" Ruby asked as the other students looked at the pillows assembled in a circle formation.

"Ah! Good question, you see these pillows are for you to sit on while we do the lesson. So... Take a seat everyone!" Sora said as he motioned to the students to take a seat.

Once he said that Ruby immediately speed towards the pillows and collected eight of the biggest and comfiest for her team and team JNPR. When the other students regained their bearings they followed her lead to avoid getting the worst pillows.

Once everyone was seated on a pillow, with teams RWBY and JNPR quietly laughing at the discomfort Cardin felt from being stuck with a smaller pillow, Sora walked to the center of the circle and began the lesson. "All right everyone, the first lesson is going to be the easiest of the lessons, but still a moderately difficult task." Sora said as he looked at the seated students. "Today you are going to work on manifesting your auras and sustaining them, like so." Sora said as he was enveloped in a midnight-blue aura.

"So what are the pillows for then sir?" Velvet asked as Sora cut off his aura.

"They're to help you relax while you pull your aura out. Allow me to explain in a greater detail." Sora said as he began to pace. "Usually when your aura manifests it is because you are using your semblance or being healed. But what you are trying to do is, reach in, grab it, and pull it out, for lack of better terms.

"So… if normally it's like a flowing river, then we're basically gathering the water from it?" Jaune asked as Sora gave an impressed look.

"Yup, that's an accurate way to think about." Sora said as he stopped pacing. "Once all of you are able to manifest your auras and sustain for one minute we will move on to the real lessons of flowmotion, when you first start you usually have to 'pull out' your aura in order to use it, but once you start getting into the _flow_ of things…" Yang and a few other students chuckled at his pun. "… Your aura will manifest itself with just a thought. So, are all of you ready to begin?"

Receiving nods and words of confirmation Sora smiled and said "Great! Now remember, close your eyes, breath, and try to find the 'light', and don't be afraid to ask me for help and conversations are allowed as long as you don't disrupt the others."

As the students began to search for their auras Yang turned to her teammates and said "So, what do you guys think so far?"

"He's doing quite well; he managed to hide his nervousness." Blake said as she began to adjust herself.

"Are you serious? He was nervous?" Ruby asked as Weiss turned to her.

"He was, in fact he almost fooled me but you could see it in his eyes and hands." Weiss said as she closed her eyes. "Now don't interrupt me, I want to get this done so we can move on to the real lessons."

"Hey Blake, is it just me or can you hear a guy screaming for his life?" Yang asked as she swore she saw a green blur zoom by the arena.

"I do... do you also hear the scream of rage?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded and said "Yeah but... do we really have time?"

"Your probably right. Maybe its just some guys being dorks." Blake said as Yang nodded as they closed their eyes and began to search for their auras.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Jaune raised his hand and asked "Hey, Mr. Hikari? Is it normal that I'm seeing a bright light in total darkness?"

Chuckling, Sora said "Don't worry Jaune! That's your aura!"

"Eh?! Are you sure?" Jaune asked.

"Are you questioning the teacher?" Sora said with a stern look on his face.

"I- I uh…" Jaune started but stopped when he saw the smile on Sora's face. "Again?"

"Sorry, couldn't help it. But on to your question, what you described is what I saw when I started my own flowmotion training. So now that you found it here comes the hard part, grabbing it and pulling it out." Sora said as Jaune gained a look of understanding. Turning around, Sora noticed that they had gained the attention of several students. "Well? Do you want to fall behind?"

At this statement the students snapped out of it and returned to trying to find their auras. "Good job Jaune." Sora said as he went to help another student.

"You see? We told you it would be fine Jaune." Pyrrha said as she gave Jaune a smile.

"Thanks…" He muttered.

"So, can you help me find my aura?" She asked as Jaune gained a smile.

"Yeah, sure!" He said.

After another thirty minutes most of the class managed to find their auras, but none had succeeded in managing to pull it out. "All right class that's enough for today." Sora said as the students opened their eyes. "I have to say I'm very impressed, and to those who haven't found it yet don't worry, from this progress I can tell that you should find it before the end of the week. You guys can spend the last five minutes talking."

Smiling at his encouragement the students grouped up in their circle of friends. "That was pretty good Jaune, being the first to find your aura!" Ruby said to the leader of JNPR.

"Thanks." Jaune said as he looked at the others. "Hey guys? What did trying to grab your aura feel like?"

"It felt like trying to hold water with an open palm." Ren said as he looked at his own hand.

"Yeah, I could always feel it but it never wanted to come out no matter how hard I pulled!" Nora said as she made pulling motions with her hands.

"Well he did say this was the hard part." Yang said as she placed a hand on her chin. "Though I wonder… how long did it take Sora?"

"Two weeks." Sora said as the others turned to face him. "That's how long it took me."

"Really? That long?" Weiss asked, surprised that it took Sora that long despite his expertise in flowmotion.

"Wellll…. It did take me a while because I kept falling asleep." Sora said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"A- asleep?!" Ruby asked mouth agape.

"You got to be kidding me…" Weiss muttered.

Blake was the one to break them out of their stupor by, surprisingly, chuckling "Sora you hopeless sleepy head…"

Her comment caused the others to shake their heads and laugh, even Weiss who gained a small smile.

"Yeah, you could say that." Sora said with a smile before he looked at his scroll. "All right everyone, class is over."

At the mention of that, most of the students got up and left to change out of their combat gear and into their school uniforms. "Are you coming Sora?" Ruby asked when she noticed that Sora was looking at a window.

"…Uh, yeah! Let's go!" Sora said as he and the others left the arena.

* * *

'Hmph.' The figure thought when it saw the last group leave the arena through its scope. 'Well, well, well kiddo, hanging out with the other kiddies?' Dismissing its weapon the figure leaned back on the tree as it noticed something. 'Ohhh…. I see. Well, looks like things are gonna get more interesting.' It thought before it warped away, leaving no trace of its presence.

(A/N: And that's a wrap! Remember guys! Vote for whom you want to see Sora fight in the next chapter, and I promise you guys that the next chapter will be longer. Bye!)

 _Sneak Peak_

"Come on Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!" His opponent said.

"Hehe, don't worry… I'm just getting started." Sora said as he raised his sword into the air. "Give me strength!"


	8. Chapter 8

It was a peaceful morning at Beacon academy. The birds were singing, the sun was out with a few clouds dotting the sky, which caused the temperature to be just right. All in all it gave off the signs of a great day!

... If it wasn't for the fact that Sora was sleeping on his desk, papers scattered about, snoring as his alarm clock counted down.

"No... No Donald! Why didn't you heal me...?" Sora mumbled as he slept the morning away.

But as Sora continued to sleep, he was unaware that his alarm was about 10 seconds away from blasting music.

(Play Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep OST: It's A Small World.)

"AHH! I'm up up! Don't make the brooms come!" Sora yelled as he face planted into the ground. "Ow..."

Standing up, Sora realized that he fell asleep on his desk again. "Why did I assign them to do a paper again?" He mumbled as he tried to remember. "Oh yeah... Miss. Goodwitch told me to..." He muttered, shivering a bit.

Glynda did not fuck around when it came to the students' education.

"... And I still had to do my homework." He said, pouting a bit.

School work was not his forte, especially math, fuck math.

Realizing that his alarm was still playing, he walked over and shut it off. 'Maybe Weiss could check it for me.' He thought as he went to freshen up and get changed.

(End KHBBS OST: It's a Small World)

He was happy that despite his position as a professor it didn't interfere with his ability to make friends. In fact, the others even made a few good natured jokes about it! Even though it still bugged him a bit when they called him 'Mr.' or 'Professor' Hikari.

"What time is it?" He muttered when he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking at his clock, Sora realized that he only had five minutes to get to class.

"Oh no! I'm late! I'm late! I'm very very late!" He yelled as he quickly gathered his homework and the essays he graded before bolting down the hallway.

"No time to say hello! I'm late!" Sora yelled as he passed by some students that greeted him.

"Huh." Muttered a musically inclined student as Sora ran inside a building. "That would make a nice little song." He said as he walked to his next class.

* * *

"... Doesn't Sora usually get here before us?" Ruby asked as she and the other students sat in the arena, waiting for the spiky-haired teacher to arrive.

"He probably slept in." Blake said as she read her book.

"Nah, that's what Jaune does." Nora said, pointing her thumb towards the blonde.

"I take offense to that!" Jaune said with a playful glare.

"My money is that he stayed up late doing his homework." Yang said as she played a game on her scroll.

And at that moment, Sora burst in running towards the center of the arena.

"So sorry about that!" He said as he tried to organize his papers. "Some problems with the door, coffee, yada Yada yada..." He trailed off as he finished getting organized.

"So in other words, the usual." Weiss muttered as Sora took out the essays.

"Okay! I'm happy with what you guys wrote when I asked you to describe the feeling of your cloaked around you." Sora began as he stared to hand the papers back. "While some of you were more... Descriptive, than necessary I'll accept it."

"Uhm, Mr. Hikari?" Velvet asked as she raised her hand. "Is this math homework?" The Faunus said as she showed a sheet with multiple equations on it.

"And is this Grimm studies homework?" A brown haired girl with an orange dyed curl asked as well.

"Whoops! So sorry about that Velvet and Coco!" Sora said as he took his homework back and gave them their essays.

Once everyone had their assignments back, Sora took out a remote and began to pace the room. "Alright, I'm impressed with the progress all of you have accomplished!" Sora said as the students thought back to all of the aura manipulation exercises he had them go through. "So, with great honor, I believe that all of you are ready for the next step!" He said pushing the button.

When the button was pressed, two large walls, with a sizable gap in between, suddenly raised from the ground. When they stopped, the students could see that there were two platforms on the top of the walls with a bell on a stand.

"So, who's ready to do some wall jumps?" Sora said as he took in the excited faces on some of the students.

* * *

"Okay, that was some good progress for the day!" Sora said as some of the students cracked their necks or limbs.

Despite the fact that none of them had reached the platforms and rung the bell, most of the students managed to make it three/fourths of the way to the top before losing their footing and falling, while the rest made it half way. Ruby, Weiss, Ren, and Velvet were some of the ones to make it the highest and they could honestly say that despite how easy Sora made it look, it was actually harder than they expected.

"Alright, class will end in ten minutes, so go ahed and talk amongst yourselves." Sora said.

As the students dispersed, teams RWBY and JNPR grouped up as they went to find some seats to wait out the class.

"So what made you late?" Yang asked as she looked at brown-haired teacher.

"... I stayed up late grading and doing homework." Sora said, his dropping a bit.

"How irresponsible..." Weiss muttered as she pinched her nose.

"Hey! Maybe the homework was harder than expected!" Ruby said.

"Well..." Sora trailed off.

* * *

"Woah! This game is awesome!" Sora yelled as his character got inside a futuristic fighter jet.

"I told you 'Battle of the Stars: Warfront II' was way better than the reboot!" Jaune said as he fired a rocket at the other team.

"I got a hero!" Sora yelled, as he selected 'yes' to the option to play as 'Lucas Heavenwalker'.

"Don't you got homework or something?" Jaune said as he provided covering fire for Sora's character.

"Nah!" Sora said as he cut multiple androids in half before turning towards Jaune. "So you say there are movies?"

"Are there?!" Jaune said as began to explain the movies before they decided to watch them later.

* * *

"... Of course you would." Muttered Weiss as Yang and Nora laughed at Sora and Jaune's sheepish expressions.

"I regret nothing!" Sora said as he and Jaune high-fived each other. Causing the others to laugh, except for Ren and Blake who had small smiles on their faces.

"I'm surprised you didn't know what the movies were." Jaune said as he looked at his friend.

"I didn't get to watch a lot of movies when I was training with the master." Sora said with a shrug of his shoulders. "There was TV and video games sure but not a lot of movies."

"Where did you train anyway?" Yang inquired as the others had their own curious expressions.

"That's..." Sora began as the others leaned in a bit. "... A secret!" He finished, causing the others to glare at him for that.

"Again?!" Ruby pouted as Sora chuckled a bit. "You said the same about the Keyblade!" She said as she crossed her arms, remembering when Sora told them a bit about his weapon.

"Can you at least tell us where you got it?" Nora asked.

"I found it." Sora said cheerfully, causing the others to roll their eyes a bit at the childish answer, unaware that Sora was being completely honest.

* * *

'Ow... Why did I have to fight him?' Jaune thought as he raised his head and looked at his opponent.

Facing him was one Cardin Winchester, a smug grin on his face as he saw Jaune's exhaustion.

'Okay! I can do this! Maybe if I... That's it!' He thought as he gathered his remaining strength. 'Let's go!' He thought as he charged towards the taller boy.

Smirking at the obviously telegraphed attack, Cardin jumped away and swung his mace, intending on either hitting Jaune or his shield, it didn't matter to him which one. But Cardin was surprised when Jaune suddenly gained a burst of speed and managed to get behind him.

'Wait, how did he!?' Cardin thought before he noticed the low white glow surrounding Jaune. 'Oum damn it!' He cursed when he realized Jaune used flowmotion.

Taking the opportunity, Jaune quickly managed to gain some strikes on some spots where Cardin's armor did not cover him. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to get away in time before he was struck with Cardin's mace, sending him flying back.

"Ow..." Jaune groaned as he opened his eyes, making them widen when he saw Cardin towering over him, mace raised.

"Little shit..." Cardin muttered as he prepared to slam it down on the downed blonde.

But just as he was about to swing, the lights above the arena turned on and a buzzer rang.

"Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda yelled as she walked on to the stage where the two boys were sparring.

Relenting, Cardin lowered his mace and stepped away from Jaune, while the blonde was thanking the blonde professor in his mind.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match." Glynda said as she motioned to the two screens that showed Jaune and Cardin's aura meters.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked as Jaune stood up, clutching his stomach.

"I hope so..." Pyrrha said as Glynda turned towards the blonde.

"Mr. Arc, even though you still don't refer to your scroll during combat-" Glynda began, causing Jaune's head to droop a bit, "-that was an excellent maneuver you did against Mr. Winchester, I can see you've been paying attention during Mr. Hikari's classes." She finished, causing Jaune to cheer mentally.

"It was a lucky shot, not gonna happen again..." Cardin muttered as he mentally berated himself for letting Jaune get the drop on him.

"You still need to improve Mr. Arc, wouldn't want you to get gobbled up by a Beowolf, would we?" Glynda said as Jaune stood up straight.

"Yes, Miss. Goodwitch!" Jaune said.

"Good, now both of you return to the seats." She said as she began to tap a few options on her scroll, while the boys returned to their teammates. "Now, we have time for one more match." She said as the screens began to cycle through the students.

After a few seconds the screens landed on two faces.

"Miss. Rose and Mr. Hikari, please come up." Glynda said.

Ruby arrived first with Sora not far behind her as Glynda looked at the pair. "I'm sure you two know the rules?" She said, causing them to nod. "Good, then you may begin when ready."

And with that, Glynda walked off the arena as Ruby took out Crescent Rose and Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"You ready?" Ruby asked as she twirled her scythe a bit.

"You bet!" Sora said as he crouched a bit.

(Play KH2.5 OST: Working Together)

After a few seconds passed, Ruby took the first move, as she dashed towards Sora, scythe raised to strike.

'Crap!' Sora thought, as he rolled away from the attack.

Regaining his footing, Sora swung his Keyblade, but he hit nothing but a few rose petals. Alarmed, he quickly spun around and used his weapon to block Ruby's scythe.

'She's faster than I remember!' Sora thought as he tried to regain his foothold.

'His reflexes are sharp!' Ruby thought as felt herself be pushed back.

Jumping backwards, Ruby shifted her scythe into its sniper mode and open fire on Sora, who proceeded to dodge or block the incoming bullets.

'Well let's see if this works...' Sora thought as he waited for Ruby to stop shooting at him.

After taking a few more shots, Ruby shifted Crescent Rose back into its scythe form as she prepared to charge at Sora.

'Now!' Sora thought as he team towards Ruby and threw his Keyblade at her.

'What!?' Ruby thought as she knocked the Keyblade away with her scythe, but was surprised that Sora did not stop running towards her.

Just as they reached the half way point, Ruby swung her weapon at Sora. It was at this moment that it seemed like things were moving in slow motion. Before Ruby could hit him with her weapon, Sora ducked and slid on his knees, dodging the weapon as he summoned his Keyblade once more.

'Oh no!' Ruby thought as she saw the flash of light that signaled the Keyblade's arrival.

Taking the opportunity, Sora swung and managed to land a hit that sent Ruby skidding back.

Once she regained her bearings, Ruby looked up with a small smile on her face "You know that won't work again right?" She said in a teasing tone.

"Meh. It was worth a try!" Sora said as he threw the Keyblade again, starting their clash again.

* * *

"Huh. So throwing his weapon actually works for him." Yang said as Sora and Ruby continued to play the game of blocking and dodging.

"That's actually very useful." Blake said as Ruby kicked Sora away. "He can basically never be disarmed."

"Despite that advantage, the both of them are stuck in a game of cat and mouse" Weiss said as Sora tried to attack again, only to find rose petals.

"Indeed, this fight is pretty much who can do the most feints and tricks." Pyrrha said as Sora and Ruby locked weapons once more.

"Wow... Was Sora even trying against Cardin?" Jaune asked as Ruby fired her sniper at Sora.

"This is awesome!" Nora said in excitement "But I don't know who to cheer for!" She said as she debated mentally.

"Why don't you cheer for both?" Ren said to his excited parter.

"Great idea! Go Ruby! Go Sora! Kick his butt Ruby! Show her whose boss Sorra!" Nora cheered as she alternated who she cheered for.

* * *

"Come on Sora! I thought you were stronger than that!" Ruby said playfully as she tried to control the pace of her breathing due to having to use her semblance more than normally.

"I'm just getting started! Don't you worry!" Sora said, as he tried to control his breathing to.

Looking at the aura meter, he saw that they were about equal, with his being a bit lower, making up his mind, he grinned as he stood straight.

'What's he gonna do...' Ruby thought as she noticed the grin on his face.

"Give me strength!" Sora yelled as he was suddenly surrounded in a dome of light, before it exploded outwards.

'What the- Is he flashing us or something!?' Multiple people thought as the light died downed.

"What the!?" Ruby said as she noticed Sora looked different.

While Sora still wore the same clothes, they were different colors. His clothes and shoes now had a blue, black, and white coloration. The sleeves of his jacket and pants had a blue fire design on them. But the strange thing wasn't that his clothes changed colors.

'Is he floating?!' Ruby thought is surprise.

Sora was indeed floating above the ground; he also had bright blue lights surrounding his legs.

Twirling his Keyblade, now holding it in a reverse grip, Sora said "Ready for round two?"

Shaking off her surprise, Ruby grinned and said "You bet!" as she dashed towards him.

But Ruby was surprised again when instead of just barely dodging like before, Sora dashed away from her with speed he did not show before. Then blue bolts of energy suddenly shot towards her and she had to use her semblance to dodge them.

'Where did that-' She began to think before she was interrupted when she saw Sora raise his Keyblade and fire a barrage of those energy bolts 'No way!'

Deciding that two could play at that game, Ruby switched her scythe into its gun mode and began to open fire at Sora. But as Sora fired more bolts at her, he was able to keep moving and dodge at the same time. Doing the same their battle evolved into a run and gun firefight.

Bolts and Bullets were flying as the two tried to land a hit on the other, and despite their speeds both of them managed to get hit a few times.

'Didn't I watch a movie with Yang about this?' Ruby thought as she dodged another bolt. But before she could think more about that she saw an opportunity to get up close to Sora and end the fight.

Waiting until Sora fired the last set of his bolts, Ruby then dashed towards Sora while shifting her weapon back into its scythe form. With no time to spare she had her weapon in a position that would not let Sora move. "Got ya!" Ruby said.

"I could say the same." Sora said, not very concerned with the scythe restraining him.

Before Ruby could question this she felt something touch her neck. Looking down, she saw Sora's Keyblade just barely touching her neck.

"Tie?" The blue-clad boy asked.

"…Okay." She said, moving her scythe away.

And with that, the alarm rang, signaling the end of the match.

(End KH2.5 OST: Working Together)

"I have to say that was an excellent fight you two." Glynda said as she walked onto the arena.

"Thank you, Miss. Goodwitch!" They said in unison.

Nodding, Glynda turned the arena lights back on and said "This concludes today's class! Remember, the Vytal festival is just a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start to arrive, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

And so the bell rang once Miss. Goodwitch finished her speech to the class, causing Ruby and Sora to head back to their friends so they could go to lunch.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night…" Nora said as she made motions with her hands.

"It was day." Ren corrected Nora.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Sora were at the cafeteria having lunch, or in Nora's case, telling a story. Not that everyone was paying attention. The only ones paying attention were Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Sora who was distracted by quite a delicious sandwich.

"-But they were no match… And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora exclaimed cheerfully.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said with a sigh.

"Wait, was it the Beowolves or the Ursa's that were the dream?" Sora asked in confusion as he looked up from his sandwich.

"Yes." Ren said, not revealing anything else.

"So Sora," Yang began, changing the subject "What was up with your little outfit change earlier?" She asked, getting the attention of the others.

Swallowing a bite of his sandwich, Sora said "Huh? Oh, that was my semblance."

"Your semblance is changing your clothes?" Jaune said in a confused tone.

"Well I don't know why the clothes change, they just do." Sora said with a wave of his sandwich. "But you see, when I use my semblance I can do what I call a 'Drive Form' to gain different abilities like the one you saw."

"So you can float and use energy blasts?" Ruby asked.

"I can also do something else with 'Wisdom Form', but I'll save it as a surprise!" Sora said, making the others curse silently.

"So is that it?" Nora asked, curious about Sora's strange semblance.

"Well there is Valor…" Sora said trailing off as he bit into his food.

"Wait you can do more?" Weiss asked, cutting off Sora.

"Yeah, one more actually! But I really don't understand how it works either, they just 'happened' one day." Sora said with a hand under his chin.

"Talk about weird…" Yang said.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked the blonde.

"Huh? Oh! I'm great!" Jaune said in a unconvincing tone.

"It's just that you seem a little… not okay…" Ruby said in concern.

"Yeah, you've been picking at your food, and you usually don't do that. Something about 'Arc family manners'?" Sora said as he put down his own food.

As the others stared at him, Jaune raised his hands defensively and said "Guys I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" pointing his thumb behind him, the others saw team CRDL begin to pick on Velvet, the rabbit-Faunus from flowmotion class.

"Hold on for a second there bud." Sora said, as his eyes narrowed. "Cardin!" He said, going into what his friends had dubbed 'Teacher Mode'. "Am I going to have to ask you to volunteer in class tomorrow?" He said in an even tone.

Eyes widening, Cardin said "Uh! No professor!"

"Good." Sora said as he made a motion with his hand.

"Uh yeah… come on guys." He said to his team, leaving Velvet alone, who gave a look of thanks to Sora while, unknown to him, Blake gave a nod of approval.

Nodding to Velvet, Sora's eyes went back to their usual cheerful look as he looked back to his friends. "Sorry about that, where were we?" He asked.

"My my my! That was the first time I've seen you take charge like that Sora!" Yang said in a teasing tone.

"Am I going to do the same to Yang?" Sora said in a mock tone, unable to hide his grin.

Steering the conversation back to the original topic, Pyrrha said "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!"

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to play around! You know practical jokes! A little bit of horsing around!" Jaune said as he tried to deny the claims.

"He's a bully." Ruby said, unconvinced.

Scoffing, Jaune said "Oh, please! Name one time he's, 'bullied me', me."

"He knocked your books out of your hands." Nora began.

"He extended your sheath to get you stuck in a door." Blake said, not looking up from her book.

"He knocked over the box of sea-salt ice-cream that I gave you so you could share with your team." Sora said, while Yang made a pun about him being 'salty' about the incident.

"He shoved you in your locker and launched it!" Weiss said, amazed that Jaune could ignore that.

If it was her someone would have been sued.

"… I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune said, trying to laugh it off.

"Jaune you realize that the only time Cardin doesn't bully you is when Sora isn't around right?" Yang said, pointing out the bully's pattern.

"Uh… Well you see…" Jaune sputtered, unable to find a flaw in her logic.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said, Sora nodding.

"Ooohh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said as she began to formulate a diabolical plan.

"Or I could just give him detention." Sora said, trying to prevent the breaking of legs.

Getting up from the table, Jaune said "Guys! It'll be fine! Besides, Cardin's a jerk to everyone!"

"Except for Sora." Ren chimed in.

"Except Sora, yeah. So don't worry!" Jaune said as he grabbed his tray and walked off to the trash can, sighing to himself.

But unknown to him, Cardin watched as he walked off, a sinister grin on his face.

'Payback is going to be a bitch Jauney boy…'

* * *

Omake

Grunting, Jaune managed to deflect the incoming slash and hop back.

'He's good!' Jaune thought as he blocked the incoming blows.

'Why won't he die!' Sora thought angrily, golden eyes flashing in rage, as he tried to slash at Jaune once more.

Seeing an opportunity, Jaune jumped back and stood on the fountain, looking down on Sora. "It's over Sora! I've got the high ground!" Jaune yelled as he motioned to the fountain.

"You underestimate my power!" Sora growled as he looked at the blonde.

"Don't try it!" Jaune yelled, one part in anger and one part almost pleading.

With a roar, Sora leaped in the air and slashed at Jaune, who blocked with his shield, but Sora did not expect the slash that struck him while he was defenseless.

Falling to the ground clutching his chest, Sora began to groan in agony as he looked at Jaune with all the hate he could muster.

His emotions finally spilling through, Jaune yelled "You we're the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Seekers, not join them!"

As Jaune finally let his emotions overcome him Sora tried, but failed, to crawl towards him.

"Bring balance to all Aruras! Not leave them in darkness!" Jaune said, as he began to walk away.

"I HATE YOU!" Sora roared in anger, his eyes glowing brighter, as he tried to stand.

"You were my brother Sora!" Jaune said in sadness "I loved you…" He muttered, walking away and leaving Sora to 'bleed out'.

"And cut!" Weiss yelled into her megaphone.

Standing up, Sora stretched his arms and asked "How was that?"

"Perfect!" Ruby said from behind the camera.

"Yeah! I could feel the hatred in your voice!" Yang said as she fixed up Sora's hair.

"And you Jaune! The sadness in your voice was just right!" Pyrrha complimented, making Jaune blush.

"Oh! Uh thanks!" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"So ready for the last scene?" Weiss asked.

Seeing their nods, Weiss yelled "Action!"

(A/N: If you guys want to see some more 'Star Wars' omakes just let me know ;D. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated! See you guys next time!)


End file.
